A faith in a higher Power
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: Horatio's son has been shot and Horatio needs to come to terms with the past, Mack is assisting on the case, and their is some Ducaine/yelina action. I have revised some of the chapters so reread and enjoy. Chap 20 is up
1. An introduction and A Defeat

** A fatih in a Higher Power**

A faith in a higher Powers Plot: I got inspiration to write this fan fiction from the CSI:Miami season six plots. This story is going to be about my fav guy: Horatio Caine and his woes. I am a big fan of the father son relationship develop on season six, Horatio has a son(Kyle) and I love it. Anyway this story is about a shooting and crimes that may or may not have similair consequences. A custody battle, with nothing off limits, a budding relationship put to the test, and a darker Lt. I will explore the aspects of Horatio and how protective he can get when family is threathened.

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own or have ever owned the chracters and the name CSI:Miami. This story is meant for enjoyment and fun, I am not making any profit for it. Please do not confuse me with the real writers of the show. Thanks and enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER ONE: An Introduction and a Defeat **

It was raining when Horatio went to go pick Mack up from the airport, it wasn't a usual Miami day, which caused him to believe that this won't be a usual day at all. Mack, was head of the CSI crime lab in New York and Horatio's good friend, he was coming to Miami to help this crime lab solve a string of crimes that mirror those in New York. Horatio was angst and could not wait to see his friend. Lost in his thoughts he did not see Mack walk up until he heard his voice:

"Caine" spoke Mack

"Mack" answered Horatio concealing his happiness to see his friend

"How's it going?"

"Well other then the strong desire to solve these crimes, things are going good."

"Well then lets not waste anytime." Responded Mack in an authentic New York accent.

Horatio helped Mack with his bags and the two climbed into the car.

**Across Town**

"Calleigh did you get the test back from Ballistics?" Asked Eric, a CSI and underwater diver extraordinaire.

"Nothing yet, the only things we have on these cases are eye witness accounts and bullets that have not come from ballistics." Replied Calleigh, all around southern beauty and Ballistics expert.

"Oh, yeah we need a break on these crimes before the killer or killers strike again."

"Yeah I know I'm hoping Horatio's friend can give us some good input."

"Yeah me too."

And with that Eric made his exit

**Meanwhile in Horatio's Hummer**

"So Caine anything new since the last time we saw each other?" Asked Mack

"Well, lets see, I got married and lost my wife, I have a niece and a nephew, but you know that and umm...I have a son his name is Kyle."

"Oh wow a son, how old is the little fella."

"Well the little fella is 16, I didn't know he existed until six months ago."

"Oh I see, how's fatherhood?"

"Fatherhood is wonderful, everyday I am learning new things about my son, everything from his looks to his mannerisms, mirror mine. The only bad thing is the boys mother: Julia Winston, she's the issue. Right now we cannot agree on anything concerning Kyle, everything down to school and his living situation, we argue about. She has no shame disagreeing with me in front of Kyle, and I keep telling her I will not argue with her in front of my son, but she doesn't care she does it anyway. Mack I tolerant her, because I have to go through her to get to Kyle, but to tell you the truth I can raise him without her."

"Wow, Horatio, sounds like you have more to deal with then just a crazy killer." Mack chuckled

Horatio looked at Mack and smiled.

**BACK AT THE CRIME LAB**

"Hey Ryan is my dad back yet?" Asked Kyle, Horatio's son.

"No not yet, why don't you go and wait for him in his office?" Answered Ryan, a CSI.

''Okay, well if he comes in tell him his son is waiting for him, we're supposed to go out for lunch."

"No Problem." Answered Ryan as Kyle made his way to his father's office.

**IN ANOTHER PART OF THE BULIDING**

"Eric we got the test back from ballistics and the bullet shell casings belong to a mister Robert Shaw." Calleigh began as she walked into one of the crime labs Eric was working in.

"Okay have Ryan bring Mister Shaw in for questioning and I will call Horatio about the lead."

"Okay Eric."

"Thanks Calleigh"

"You welcome."

**ARRIVING AT THE CRIME LAB**

Horatio and Mack walked into the crime lab and the first person they were greeted by was Ryan:

"Horatio, Kyle is waiting for you in your office, something about having to go to lunch later on today."

"Thanks Ryan. Ryan this is Mack, he's head of the CSI crime lab in New York."

"Hello Mack how's it going?" Said Ryan as he extended his hand to shake Macks.

"Hello Ryan, I'm doing fine, the flight was long, but other then that I am ready to find this creep." Mack replied, looking around at his surroundings

After everyone was introduced Mack and Horatio made their way to Horatio's office were his son was waiting for him:

"Dad, your back." Kyle was the first to speak

"Son, I want you to meet my good friend Mack"

"Hey Mack"

"How's it going Kyle?"

"Fine Mr. Mack; dad are we going to lunch or not?"Asked Kyle

"Yeah, let me just get Mack situated and up to speed on a case we are working on, then we can go anywhere you want to go, okay."

"Yes dad."

"You know Horatio, I can catch up with another CSI you can take your son out to eat, he looks a little hungry."

"Mr. Mack if you only knew." Joked Kyle.

"Mack, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Horatio I'll be fine, take your son out to lunch."

"Okay Kyle let's get ready to go to lunch."

Kyle and Horatio made their way to the door, as they walked out of the building, Horatio in front Kyle following behind, gunshots were fired.

Horatio takes out his gun and begins to fire back as fellow police officers duck for cover, sensing a problem Horatio turns around to check on his son. Kyle looks up at his father clutching his stomach, Horatio runs to his son as Kyle drops to the floor, he has been shot.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	2. A Hit and Its misses

**CHAPTER TWO: A Hit and It's Misses**

As shot's were heard outside, the others and Mac raced to the door to come to Horatio's aid. As they reached outside, they were greeted by the shocking image of Horatio clinging on to Kyle. Blood was everywhere, Kyle's shirt was drenched and Horatio's suit was covered in it, it was clear that Kyle was losing a lot of blood. Kyle was breathing, but the breaths came out slow and pained he dosed in and out of consciousness. Horatio held on to Kyle tight, pleading with him to open his eyes, the site of Horatio clinging on to his son was very heartbreaking. As the CSI'S approached Horatio, Horatio grew angry:

"_Where is the ambulance?"_ Horatio shouted at Mac, who was now kneeling trying to help Horatio stop the bleeding. "_Get away from him, get away from me_." Horatio was agitated, the blood wasn't stopping and anger was now masking his anguish.

"_Horatio let me help you." _Mac understood Horatio's pain.

_"No, No Kyle son open your eyes." _Horatio began lightly slapping Kyle's face to get him to open his eyes and respond to him. Kyle face was now very pale, Horatio knew his son was dangerously close to death.

In the distance the rush of ambulance sirens could be heard, the ambulance came to a grinding halt and the medics jumped out from the truck. Horatio screamed at the medics to hurry up:

"_What took you so long?" _

_"Sorry Lt. we tried to get here as fast as we could, but traffic was holding us up." _Replied the EMT.

As the EMT's set to work, Horatio had to be dragged away from Kyle. He didn't want to let his son out of his grip or out of his site. Noticing that Kyle was shot in the chest instead of the stomach, and the amount of blood that Kyle lost, the EMT's worked faster. Horatio refused treatment from the other EMT's that had arrived, he wanted to be ready to go to the hospital with Kyle. As Kyle's ambulance was about to leave, Calleigh offered to ride with him, gently saying to Horatio:"_Your too distraught to go right now." _ So the ambulance left, leaving Horatio with Kyle's bloody book-bag

**ACROSS TOWN**

Ron Saris waited across town for news about the hit he ad his wife Julia Winston-Saris had taken out on Horatio Caine. Julia had wanted to take a hit out on Horatio because she felt that was the only way she was going to gain full custody of her and Horatio's son Kyle. Ron loved Julia, and would do anything for her, or shall I say anything for her money. Julia was a billionaire and his marriage to her allowed him to do things being broke would never let you do, like order a hit. Horatio Caine, to Ron, was a pest who deserved everything he got coming to him. Ron, has disliked Horatio ever since he first met him. In their first conversation Horatio threatened Ron by saying"_If anything ever happens to my son in your care Ron, I will kill you, do you understand me?_" Never mind about Julia's safety, the only thing Horatio cared about was his precious Kyle, never-mind the women that brought Kyle into this world. Horatio's lack of concern for his wife's feelings and emotions, made Ron want him dead even more then Ron's desire to be with Julia, and that was saying alot. Ron,was thinking so much that he almost missed the hit-mans phone call:

_"Hello"_

_"Yeah it's done, the blond has been shot._"

_"Thanks you can pick up the money at the respected spot,_" then at that moment the hit mans words came back into play the blond has been shot. Ron immediately remembered that Kyle was supposed to have lunch with Horatio today, Ron became nervous, "_Wait what do you mean the blond has been shot?"_

"_Didn't you say blond hair?_" replied the shooter

_" You stupid moron, I said red hair, Horatio the father has red hair, you shot the man's son."_

_"No man you shot the man's son, and if I go down you and your wife are going down with me."_ And with that the shooter hung up the phone, leaving Ron lost for words. Horatio's words were now echoing in his mind.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


	3. Pressure

**A faith in the Higher Power **

**Chapter Three: Pressure**

After the ambulance left the rest of the team started going over the scene looking for any indication as to why anyone would want to shoot Kyle. This perfect sunny day turned somber as the rest of the team worked with the thought that Horatio might lose his son. Natalia and Ryan walked to where other officers said they bullets were coming from and began to look around for any clue that might help them get closer as to why anyone would want to shoot a 16 year old:

"_Who do you think would do such a thing?_" Natalia asked Ryan as she stopped to take out her gloves.

_"I don't know_." Ryan said low, just an hour ago he was joking with Kyle.

"_Well we owe it to Horatio and Kyle to figure out why."_ Natalia looked around looking for anything that could lead them to a break.

Ryan didn't answer, he was to intent on what he was doing. He walked around the roof looking for shell casings. Watching Kyle dying in Horatio's arm's made him angry and hurt. Just a hour ago he was joking with Kyle and assuring him that he would tell Horatio that Kyle was waiting for him. He would make it his personal mission to figure out who shot Kyle.

**Meanwhile**

**Horatio and Mac sat in an interrogation room. Mac had brought Horatio some water and offered to go get him some change of clothes. But Horatio refused, he didn't want to move, he didn't know what to do, he was lost sitting in his suit covered in his son's blood. **

Mac stood watching Horatio, his friend must be going though so much right now. He thought back to when he heard his own wife was dead and he for a moment felt the pangs of those old feelings warm inside of him. Mac wondered how he was going to get Horatio to talk, get Horatio to try and explain to Mac what happen when he and Kyle walked outside. He decided to take the slow approach, sitting across from Horatio, Mac leaned forward:

_"Horatio I know this is a trying time for you and I know you want to be at the hospital right now, but I need to know before we go to the hospital what happen?_"

Horatio looked worn, he looked like he had just went through hell. He didn't feel like talking, he didn't want to be re-live moments that he couldn't go back and fix. He just wanted to go to the hospital and see if Kyle was alright:

_"Mac I just want to go to the hospital and see if Kyle is alright, he's all I am concerned about right now." _Horatio took a sip of his water.

_"Horatio I know this is not the time to start talking about the incident-_"

_"Yeah I would think that too._" Horatio cut Mac off.

Mac ignored the comment and keep going,_"Horatio I want to piece together what happen so that we can find the bastard who did this."_

Horatio got irritated but he knew Mac was right, Horatio needed to talk about what happen so that they can begin to piece together the crime and see who was behind the gun that shot and nearly killed his son. Horatio cleared his throat and began:

_"Kyle and I were walking to the car, he was walking behind me playing with his game boy. I told him to stop walking and playing with the game and pay attention, but you know sixteen year olds they don't like to listen to their parents. We got half-way to the car when gunshots were fired. I told Kyle to get down and I ran from him shooting my gun in the direction of where the shots were being fired. In the midst of everything I happened to turn around as Kyle was dropping to the floor. I dropped my gun and ran towards my son."_

Horatio stopped and looked up at Mac:

"_I should have stayed near him, I should have been more careful. If I was near him I could have prevented this from happening." _Horatio grew silent.

"_Horatio this isn't your fault." _Mac tried to comfort him.

_"Tell that to my heart Mac, tell that to my son._"

_"Horatio I'm sure Kyle knows."_

Horatio looked at Mac for a moment wanting to believe him, wanting to believe everything is going to be okay.

_"Well Mac can we just go and see him._"

_"I'll drive."_

**Across town at Julia Winton's Mansion**

_"So Hun is the task done"_

Ron Saris was just walking through the door when his wife greeted him. Julia was a beauty, young looking for her age, smart, and conniving, just the type of women he liked. Ron, could not bring himself to tell his new wife that her son might be laying in a hospital bed dying, but he had too:

_"Honey, I need you to sit down, I have some bad news."_

_"What do you mean bad news, what's wrong Ron."_

_"Julia, the shooter shot the wrong target."_

At this moment, Julia began to worry, Kyle's lunch date with his father, creeping into her mind

"_Ron what are you trying to say?_" Said Julia beginning to cry

"_Julie, the shooter shot Kyle by accident, right now he is lying in a hospital bed."_

Julia sat there for a moment staring into space, Ron did not know whether to comfort her or sit in silence with her. They sat there for a few moments in silence. Letting their thoughts get the best of them, then Julia sprang to her feet:

_"Ron you bastard, how could you let this happen? No, no I have to go see my son, I have to go see if he is alright."_ Screamed Julia, racing to go grab her purse and car keys.

"Julia we have to wait until Horatio calls us so it doesn't seem like we know something." Ron said running to take the keys and purse out of her hands.

_"So your telling me I can't go see Kyle right now?_" Julia at this moment was distraught

_"No,_" Ron said quietly, "_you have to wait until he calls."_

_"What if he never calls ,and my son dies Ron? What if my son dies?_ Julia can no longer speak, her emotions got the best of her and she fell to the floor, sobbing.

Ron tried to comfort Julia, but she moved away from him

_"Baby, don't worry, Horatio will call_." Spoke Ron, trying to convince himself more then he was trying to convince his wife.


	4. Life and Death

** Chapter Four: Life and Death**

Arriving at the hospital, Horatio and Mack rushed to the receptionist to find out where Kyle was, Horatio was the first to speak:

"Hello, Ma'am I am looking for a Kyle Harmon." Horatio literally demanded

"Are you family?" Asked an annoyed nurse.

"I'm his father."

"Kyle Harmon?" The receptionist began looking in the computer for Kyle's room or floor. "Kyle Harmon is still in surgery, he's on the 10th floor.

"Thank you" Horatio managed to get out, before walking hurriedly towards the elevator.

Arriving on the 10th floor, Horatio and Mack were met by Calleigh, who had a worried look on her face:

"Horatio, Kyle is in surgery right now, the doctors and surgeons are doing all they can, but…"

"What do you mean but"

"Well, the doctors are saying the injury was serious."

"How serious?"

"I don't know they would not go into depth being that I am not Kyle's parent, but I know they will update us with more information."

Horatio, upon hearing calleighs news, sat down, burying his head into his hands. Mack and Calliegh sat with Horatio is slience, waiting for news, until callieghs phone rang:

"Hello" Spoke the southern beauty

"Calleigh, this is Eric, there has been another shooting. Ryan, Tripp, and myself are heading to the scene at this very moment. I'm not too sure this is information Horatio would want to hear right now, but let him know."

"Oh my goodness, where has the shooting taken place?"

Upon hearing calleighs words Mack and Horatio tuned in to the conversation

"Near the docks."

"Oh okay, after we're done here I'll head to the docks to help process the scene."

"Okay, hey how is Kyle?"

"Things aren't looking to good."

"I understand, I'll keep Kyle in my prayers"

"Okay, talk to you later Eric."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Calleigh hung up her phone, turning around; calleigh noticed that both Mack and Horatio were staring at her with knowing looks. She did not need to utter any words.

**ACCOSS TOWN**

Arriving at the crime scene, Eric noticed Alexx Woods, the medical examiner, was already there. Walking up to Alexx, Eric twisted his face as he looked at the gruesome scene before him:

"Hey, Alexx any Id on the victim?"

"Yeah, her name is Alicia Moore, 25 from North Carolina."

"North Carolina?"

"I had the same reaction. She must be visiting or on vacation."

"Did you recover anything usual?"

"Yes, if you call a note I found attached to her shirt, weird." Alexx responded, stroking Alicia's head.

Alexx reached into her M.E bag and pulled out the note, handing it to Eric. Eric reached out and took the note from Alexx, reading it intently. After finishing the note, Eric looked up, almost as if he's seen a ghost.

"Alexx, Horatio has to see this."

"I know, I had the same reaction."

**BACK AT THE HOSPTIAL**

Mack left, heading to the crime scene, it was just Calleigh and Horatio. Calleigh walks over to Horatio, who was sitting staring into space:

"Horatio I know you don't want to hear this right now, but you have to call Julia."

Horatio looks up at Calleigh with a knowing look,"I know I have to call her Cal, but I was just hoping I can have some alone time with my son, before I called her."

"I understand Horatio," Calleigh said, kneeling down to sit next to him, "Horatio, I just wanted to say, we are going to find whoever did this." Calleigh took Horatio's hand and continued, "And I know this is a trying time for you, but we will get through this together."

Horatio, looked down at Calleigh's hand then at her face, "Cal, I know I will get through this because I have you and the team."

"Yeah, me and the team."

These moments were the only moments Horatio and Calleigh could really express the obvious attraction they have for each other.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. The letter

**I just want to take the time and thank those who read and comment on my work, this is my first Fan Fiction and I am working my hardest on it. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Five:The Letter**

Julia could not wait anymore, she needed and wanted to go to the hospital, Horatio had not called her, and she was beginning to think that he was not going to call. Her anguish was great, her nerves were shot, she could not shake the fact that Ron could screw up the way he did, how could he be so dumb, so irresponsible? As she sat she thought back to the warning Horatio gave her: "If you stay with Ron you and Kyle are going to die," well Kyle is laying in a hospital bed, possibly dying, because her "Husband" could not order a proper hit. The more Julia sat and thought about the situation, the more she felt useless, gathering her things she decided to take matters into her own hands and head to the hospital, she did not know how she was going to face Horatio, but she needed to see her son.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

As Calleigh went to go get Horatio and her some coffee, Horatio continued to pace the waiting room. Kyle's surgeon came walking through the double doors, the weary expression on his face, made Horatio's stomach turn. The surgeon walking up to Horatio began to speak:

"Are you Lt. Horatio Caine, Kyle Harmon's father?"

"Yes, how is he doctor?"

"It's not looking to good Mr. Caine, the bullet almost pierced his heart, but clipped his lungs. We were able to remove all the bullet fragments, but that's not going to be enough. We are hoping he will recover and wake up from his coma. If he is not able to breathe on his own in another week or two, we wil talk about what you want to do, in terms of his living situation."

"So, your saying my son might not ever wake up?"

"Mr. Caine there's a strong possibly that he won't."

Horatio paused for a moment, looking at the surgeon,"Can I see him?"

"Yes after we are done, the nurse will inform you when you can see him. He wil be placed in the intenstive care unit."

"Thanks doctor."

"Let me know if there is anything else I can do."

"I will."

The surgeon walked away, just as Calleigh came off of the elevator:

"Was that Kyle's doctor?" Asked Calleigh handing Horatio his cup of coffee.

"Yes, he said I can see Kyle in a few minutes."

"Is Kyle going to be alright?"

"The doctor said that he may or may not pull through."

"Oh Horatio"

"Don't Calleigh, we just have to wait until he wakes up, I know he's going to wake up." Horatio began to walk away, leaving Calleigh.

**AT THE CRIME SCENE**

"Mack you need to come and read this." Spoke Eric as Mack arrived at the crime scene. Eric handed Mack the note, which read:

_To the Miami Dade crime scene investigators,_

_You killed my brother, my friend, and now I am going to kill you Horatio Caine. Everyday I will kill another person, until you face me yourself. I have left clues, start figuring them out yourself, Caine, and you might just find me. Don't waste anytime, or the killings are going to start getting personal. Since you like to kill people's loved ones, I figure I'll take from you. See you soon Lt. _

Your Truly,

Scorned

P.S: Your son Kyle, he looks so young, so impressionable.I guess as dad you should start worrying about his well-being."

"Does Horatio know about this note?" asked a stunned Mack

"No, I didn't think telling him about this note right now would be the right thing to do."

"Yeah I know what you mean, let's just continue to process the scene and keep this note between use for now. "Mack reread the note and, folded it up, placing it into his pocket.

"Okay"

"What have we found out do far?" Spoke Mack?

"Well, Alexx ID the body, and we are still looking for the murder weapon or any other evidence. We have no witnesses and we are still trying to get in contact with the family."

"Well, thanks for the update and keep up the good work, I'm going to go over the crime scene once more."

"I understand, talk to you later." With that both Eric and Mack continued their work.

**UNKNOWN TO ALL**

Something big is about to happen to the CSI'S, someone is going to go into a darker place, someone will confess his or her love, and another will lose his or her life. Life in Miami is about to get hotter.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	6. Hope and stife

**Thank you: Daxy, LA Calleigh, and Princess Moon Shadow, for you comments and support. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Hope and Strife**

Kyle was placed into a room, in the intensive care unit, and Horatio was allowed to go and sit with him for a few minutes. Walking into the room, the site of Kyle hooked up to all those monitors and IV's running through his arms, broke Horatio's heart. Taking a seat near Kyle's bed, Horatio sat and stared at him from awhile, watching as Kyle struggled to keep his breathing with the beating of his heart. Sitting there in silence, Horatio thought back to a conversation he had with Kyle a few weeks back:

"Dad why are you so over protective of me? I can't do nothing without you wanting to know where I'm at, what I'm doing and who I'm with?"

"Son it's because I don't want anything to happen to you, I can't and won't be able to protect you, if I don't know where you are and what you are doing."

"But isn't that the point? Parents aren't supposed to be this nosy."

"Well I don't know who told you that son, but your dad is different."

"Got that right."

Horatio, now wishes he could have fully explained what he meant, fully explained why he was the way he was with Kyle. Beginning to stroke Kyle's hair Horatio began to speak:

"You know Kyle, I have always wanted a family, to be a father , to be depended on and loved. I have dreamed of a family, ever since I could remember. Kyle what I'm trying to say, and I know you can hear me is, ever since you came into my life, I have been over protective of you because I have lost everyone I have ever loved, my brother, my wife, my mother, and I don't want to lose you. Son, I need you to wake up, I need you to come back to me, I need you to pull through this, so that I can have someone to love me unconditionally like I love them. I love you son, and I need you more than you need me.

As Horatio poured his heart out, Julia was arriving on the tenth floor. Walking past Calleigh, she approached Kyle's hospital door. Calliegh, stopping her, began to size her up. "_So this is Kyle's mother?"_ Calleigh thought. Julia looking at Calleigh, moved to open the door:

"Excuse me, I'm here to see my son."

"Julia right?"

"Yes, Julia Winston, Kyle's mother."

"Yeah I know, Horatio has told me all about you."

"Oh really, he hasn't told me a thing about you. What did you say your name was?"

"Calleigh, I work work with Horatio."

"Well that's good for you, now can I see my son, or do I have to take a ticket?"

"Julia, I'm sorry, Horatio wants to be in there alone with Kyle."

"Yeah well Horatio is not his only parent." And with that Julia walks into the room.

**PART TWO:Strife**

Horatio looking up, sees his ex-girlfriend walking into the room, he looks at her with wonder in his eyes:

"Julia, how did you?"

"I was called by the station," Julia cuts him off, walking towards Kyle's bed,"How is he?"

"Well the doctor said that he might pull through, their hoping he wakes up within a couple of more days."

"How did this happen?" Julia whispers

Horatio, waited to answer her question, looking at Kyle's heart monitor, "Well he was shot walking with me from the crime lab to the car."

"Shot?"

"Yes, he was shot in the chest, he barely survived."

"Oh my god, so he almost died?."

"Julia the key word is almost."

They both sat in silence, Julia looking at Kyle's chest rise up and down, Horatio staring at her. After a few minutes Julia spoke:

"So basically it's your fault," Julia growls,"It's your fault my son is laying in a hospital bed, you didn't bother to protect him, to think about your son first?"

"Our son Julia, and what are you talking about, I was thinking about Kyle enough to pull out my gun and shoot back, I yelled for him to take cover, but it was too late."

"Horatio, I find that hard to believe, you expect me to believe you stood by him and kept him from getting shot?"

"Julia, I did not stand by him, and I regret that at this moment, but I will not argue with you about the accuracy of my story. I thought about my son, I told him to get down, but it was to late. I turned around as he dropped to the floor, I watched my son get shot. I was useless, the only thing I could do was hold him, and try to stop the bleeding, don't you come in here and try to tell me what I did wrong."

Julia, glared at Horatio, almost lost for words,"You know what, I shouldn't have put him into that situation. He should have been home with Ron and me. If he wakes up,"

"When he wakes up," Horatio cut her off

"When he wakes up, I'm taking him and we are leaving Miami. I am going to the court and I am seeking full custody without vistation. Horatio, your life is too dangerous, too much people want you dead and I will not have my child suffer. Horatio he was shot," Julia begins to raise her voice tears flowing,"He almost died today, and I don't think whoever did this, meant to hurt him."

"Julia," Horatio began very dark, "I will not let that happen, you will not run off with my son, you hear me."

"I don't care Horatio about you and your needs, I am going to take him away, so something like this does not happen ever again."

"So, your going to take him and you and Ron are going to play happy family with my son."

"Well, at least I know, Kyle won't be shot." Julia screeched

"You live with a dangerous man, how do you know nothing bad will happen? Why am I even having this talk with you. I will fight this,"

"Oh yeah, you don't have any say in this," Julia said raising her voice, "I can't take this anymore."

"Any say in the matter, I am the boys father Julia, not Ron, he's mine Julia, and I will not have my son calling another man dad."

"Horatio, you amuse me sometime, do I detect a hint of jealousy,I know Ron would never make such a mistake, on this grand scale." Julia said wildly.

**PT 3: Ending the issue for now**

Calleigh, standing still by the door, heard voices rising in Kyle's room, "Horatio and Julia must be argueing again," Calleigh opens the door, sensing the need to squash the issue:

"Hey guys I don't think this is a perfect place for arguments right now." Calleigh said softly

"And who are you to tell me how to act?" Snapped Julia

"Well Julia, your son is lieing in a coma, The last thing you two need to be doing is fighting, Kyle doesn't need this right now, he needs his parents to be strong for him.

Calleigh snapped back.

"Horatio, I am going to go, when I come back I don't want you to be here, we have to schedule some times or something, because I cannot deal with you and her here right now. Horatio, I will see you in court."

"Julia, I will not justify any of this with a comment."

"Like usual, when it comes to your son."

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :)**


	7. Hidden Hopes

**I just want to thank all those who has commented on my Fan Fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter Seven: Hidden Hopes**

The image of Horatio holding on to Kyle, as he lay near death, was an image Calleigh could not shake from her mind. Horatio has been through so much and Calleigh wondered when the agony would end? When would happiness finally find Horatio Caine? As she rode with Horatio back to the crime lab, she kept looking over at the man who was her hero a man that has lost so much, but could still manage to hold his head up high and continue to keep justice and order in Miami. She wished she can unlock his secret to strength, to be able to keep going without giving up. Arriving at the lab, Calleigh got ready to leave the hummer when Horatio spoke:

"Calleigh I want to thank you for riding with Kyle to the hospital."

"Horatio, you didn't need to thank me, that is what friends do."

"Calleigh," Horatio began, "Am I a danger to my son, to my team? Am I the reason, everyone I love gets killed or hurt?"

"Horatio," Calleigh grabbed his hand, "You are not the cause of Kyle's injuries today, you are not the cause for anything that has ever happened to you. Horatio you do your job, and you put many bad people away, some stay away and others find a way to get revenge. Horatio, I don't know what happened in that hospital room and what Julia said, but you did not cause this."

"You know Calleigh, she threatened to take Kyle away from me, to seek full custody without visitation, and leave Miami."

"Horatio, I hope you fight her and don't let her do it."

"I don't know what I am going to do right now."

"Horatio, just don't give up."

**Interrogating Robert Shaw**

Ryan was on his way to speak to Robert Shaw, the man whose bullets were found at one of the crime scenes. Walking into the interrogation room, Ryan pulled out the folder containing the ballistics information and began:

"Mr. Shaw, I'm Ryan Wolfe, you were brought in here today because bullets from your 9mm was found at a crime scene."

"Yes I own a 9mm, but that gun was stolen from me like 2 months ago." replied Robert Shaw, a short heavy set man who seemed to be in his late 40's

"Did you report the theft?"

"No, I figured one of my brothers or cousins took the gun for various reasons."

"Well do you have an idea of which one of them could have taken it, because at this moment you are a prime suspect the killing."

"At this moment I have no idea as to who could have taken my gun, and if you are trying to scare me with pinning this killing on me then it's not working Mr. Wolfe."

"Before you leave, we just want to take a swab of DNA from your mouth, we will compare this DNA with any other DNA found at the scene to exclude you from the crime. But don't go away where, we might need to call you in for more questioning. "

Ryan then proceeds to take a swab from Mr. Shaw's mouth, then had a police officer escort Robert out of the interrogation room.

**In a Crime Lab**

Calleigh walked into one of the crime labs, where Natalia Boa Vista, was working. Natalia, a CSI who used to work for the FBI,was working on one on the bullet cases found after Kyle's shooting.

"Natalia, I heard you found a Shell casing from Kyle's shooting today."

"Yes, I'm just working on it now to I.D it."

"I'm sure Horatio would be grateful."

"How's Kyle?"

"Things aren't looking too good, he's still in a coma."

"Oh wow, I'm sure when Horatio finds the person or persons who did this, there is going to be hell to pay."

"Yeah I know; guess who came to the hospital and made a scene?"

"Let me guess, Julia."

"Yup, she's threatening to take Kyle away from him."

"That lady is crazy, it seems like she enjoys tormenting Horatio, like she's using Kyle as a pawn to mess with him."

"Yeah I know what you mean, well whatever her plan is, it's working."

"But not for long, I have a feeling Horatio is going to fight this, fight her." Natalia said, facing Calleigh,"hey did you hear about the letter they found at the crime scene?"

"No, what letter."

"Well apparently, Alexx found a letter attached to the victim, she gave it to Eric who gave it to Mack. The letter threatens Horatio and it mentions Kyle. Eric and Mack thinks today's events could be connected with the other crimes."

"Does Horatio know about the letter?" Asked a shocked Calleigh

"No, Mack wants to keep the letter a secret, just until Kyle pulls through or we find this guy."

" Well we need to settle this now, before Horatio takes measures into his own hands."

"You know Calleigh I have a feeling that's what he plans on doing."

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER :)**


	8. Darkness

**Thanks: La Calleigh,Princess Moon Shadow, and Dawson Gurl, for your comments they are greatly appreciated. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter Eight: Darkness**

Julia made her way back to her home, as she drove the argument she had with Horatio kept replaying in her mind,"_I'm going to the courts Horatio, and I'm seeking full custody without visitation, you'll never see your son again." _Julia meant it, she figured if she can hide behind a custody battle long enough, Horatio won't figure out the truth about today's events. She had to hire the best lawyers, and private investigators, she needed dirt on Horatio anything that would tarnish his reputation. Once awarded custody of Kyle, she is going to leave Miami, Horatio, and Ron. Approaching a red light, Julia pulled out her phone, placing a call, she waited for a reply:

"_Hello, Rebbecca Nevins office."_

**ACROSS TOWN:**

Horatio sat in his hummer, staring at her house. It had been over five months since he has last been there, last seen and talked to her. Five months ago, the two argued about love, life, and what will be their future now that Kyle was in the picture. Horatio didn't think it was best for Yelina and Ray Jr, to meet Kyle at the moment, and Yelina disagreed. She wanted to jump head first into a relationship with Kyle as his aunt, but Horatio didn't want that right now, citing Kyle was just beginning to warm up to Horatio, it would be too much to introduce a cousin and an aunt. Horatio was not proud with some of the things he said, wishing he could take them back. But the words were out there and how he felt about her and Ray Jr was known. Yelina, quite angrily sumed up the arguement by saying,"_So I guess Ray Jr and I aren't good enough to meet and have a relationship with your precious son? Am I in the right ballpark Horatio? Is Kyle to good enough for us?" _Horatio deep down wanted her to understand where he was coming from, the pain and anguish he felt, knowing that Kyle's life was wasted away when he could have been living with his father. But that was all water under the bridge and he had moved on, he hoped Yelina had done the same. Stepping out of his hummer, Horatio was nervous, he did not know how she was going to take his visit, if she was going to close the door on him and shut him out forever. Walking up to the front door, Horatio hesitantly rang the door-bell, and waited for her to open the door. After standing outside for more then two minutes, Horatio heard Yelina's voice,"just _a minute," _opening the door Yelina was taken aback by the person standing before her:

"_Horatio, what are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to come and talk to you about something."_

"_Oh, well I'm busy, but maybe if you care to call or send an E-mail I might get back to you."_

"_Yelina I didn't come here to argue with you."_

_"Oh really, Horatio why did you come here, I haven't seen you in five months, you thought you'll be welcomed with open arms? You ignore Ray and I then you want to come here and pretend that nothing has happen?" _Yelina said putting her hands on her hips.

_"Yelina, I'm sorry I didn't call or visit. We've been working on a series of crimes,and that's been taking up most of my time. Then I have another duty as a parent and Kyle just started his basketball season, so all my free time has been going towards him and his games. Yelina I have been having a tough time trying to fit everything in, I guess when everything settles down with this case and everything else, I can finally make my way back to see my nephew." Horatio didn't know why he was apologizing, Yelina knew how busy he was, she knows what it's like to be a parent and a professional. _

_"Horatio I don't think sorry will be enough right now, I mean Ray Jr has been asking about you wanting to know why you don't spend anytime with him? I mean I understand you have a son now, but have you forgotten you have a nephew who looks up to you? Before there was a Kyle there was a Ray Jr. Now, I'm not saying you have to neglect your son and spend time with Ray, I'm just saying be fair and maybe spend time with both of them."_

"_Yelina, I'm not trying to play favorites."_

_"Horatio, let me ask you a question? Where is Kyle now? It's friday, I know you have him on the weekends. Why didn't you bring him?"_

Horatio paused to take off his sunglasses, beginning to play with the ends,"_Yelina, Kyle isn't here right now because he was shot earlier today. He's lying in a hospital bed in a coma."_

Yelina, just stood there, staring at Horatio, disbelief riddled her face

"_Oh Horatio, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, come in."_

Horatio walked into the home, taking a seat in the living room

_"How did it happen? When did it happen?"_

"_Kyle and I were walking to my car, when gunshots were fired. He was hit in the chest."_

"_And how is he?" _

"_The doctor's said he might not make it."_

"_Horatio, I have faith that he will make it, because if he's your son, then he has the willpower to fight for his life."_

Sitting there listening to her, Horatio now wished things weren't different between them. It hurt Horatio to know that Yelina and Ray Jr had never met Kyle because Horatio chose not to let her meet him.

"_Yelina I'm here because I want you to do me a favor." _

"_Of course Horatio, anything you need." _Yelina moved closer to him.

"_I need you to investigate Julia Winston for me."_

_"Kyles mother? Why?"_ Yelina, looked at Horatio intensively

**"**S_he's taking me to court, seeking full custody of Kyle without visitation. And I'm not going to let her take him away from me. So I need you to find anything you can on her, follow her around if you have too. I need everything I can on her, because I know this is going to get ugly, and I'm willing to fight fire wth fire for my boy." _Horatio grabbed the cup of water Yelina had put on the table and began to drink some.

"Horatio, your talking about blackmail?"

"No, I'm talking about fighting for my child."

"Why don't you let the courts make the decisions?"

"Because Yelina, I know she isn't going to play fair. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Yelina hesitated, "Yes Horatio, I'll help you. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"_When Kyle wakes up, Ray Jr and I will get to meet him."_

Horatio looked at her for a moment, he loved her hope and optimism

"_Of course, who do you think will be watching him when I get custody?"_Horatio half-smiled

"_Certainly not me." _Yelina returned the smile

**Back at the hospital**

A man no one had seen before stepped unto the tenth floor, looking for room 105, Kyle's room. He stayed for a moment, leaving a note attached to the door. This case was just about to get more personal.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :)**


	9. Limits Pt1

**Thanks Princess Moon Shadow, Dawson Gurl, and everyone else who reads this Fan Fiction, for the comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**NOTE: DuCaine love will show up soon, but I just want all you guys to know that I'm focusing more on Horatio and Kyle right now and the fight with Julia. Yelina will get involved later and Calliegh and Horatio will have more air time later. **

**CHAPTER NINE: Limits**

"_In the best interest of the child, we have determined that the mother, Julia Winston will have sole custody of the child-Kyle Harmon. Horatio Caine, the childs father, would have no visitation or contact with the child until he is of age. It is so ordered."_ Pronounced the judge, banging the gravel.

"_You'll never see him now Horatio, you'll never hear from us again. Kyle say goodbye to your father." _Julia laughed

_"Dad, how can you let this happen? I don't want to go. Dad you failed to protect me? I guess you really don't love me." _Kyle contended

"_Kyle, I love you dearly, Kyle, Kyle-" _Kyle and Julia began to walk away as Horatio's alarm clock buzzed. It was all a dream.

Sitting up in bed, Horatio reached to shut the alarm clock off. He moved to get out of bed, putting on his slippers and grabing his bathrobe, he made his way towards the bath room. Turning on the shower, Horatio could not help but to think about the dream he had, _"What did it all mean?"_ He thought. Horatio needed a cup of coffee before he took his shower, he was breaking his morning routine this once. Walking into the kitchen, Horatio started to turn on the coffee pot, when he gets a call from Frank:

"_Horatio you need to come down to the station right now!!"_ Frank boomed into the phone

"_Why what's the matter Frank?" _Horatio grew worried, Kyle coming into mind

"_We have some new evidence found, and it's best that we talk about it in person."_

"_Okay I'll be there right away."_ Horatio hung up the phone and put down the coffee pot. He raced towards the shower and in less then an hour Horatio was at the crime lab.

**AT THE CRIME LAB**

Horatio was met at the door by Mack and Frank, both had worried looks on their faces:

"_Mack, Frank, what's going on?_

"_Horatio, lets go to your office, this information is very private and personal."_ Spoke Frank

Once Frank said personal, Horatio had a feeling it was about Kyle. Making their way towards Horatio's office, Horatio stole a glance at Calleigh, she was working in one of the labs and she looked absolutely wonderful with her hair pulled back. Stepping into Horatio's office they all took a seat. Horatio could sense something was wrong:

"_So do you want to talk now?'_ Horatio said, taking off his jacket

"Horatio, yesterday at the crime scene we found a note attached to one of the victims." Frank started, "_The note was handed to Mack and it's being processed now for fingerprints or any other material that can be traced."_

"_Okay, what did the letter say?"_

Mack looked at Frank and gave him the knowing nod

"_Well Horatio, we were going to keep the contents from you, but-" _Mack paused, "_Another note was found today so we think it's best you know."_

"_Mack please stop beating around the bush and get to the point." _Horatio was a little annoyed at their actions

"_Horatio, a note was found at the crime scene. It stated that you knew who the killer was and what the killer wanted. It also talked about starting to kill people close to you."_

"_Mack, did he specify what he meant by people close to me?" _

"_Well Horatio in the note, he mentions Kyle."_

_"What do you mean he mentions Kyle?"_

_"He says that Kyle is impressionable and that you better keep your eye on him."_

Horatio looked at Mack then at Frank, both men could sense the anger boiling up

"_You said there is another note, where is it and what was it's contents?"_ Horatio tried to keep his anger from showing

_"Well Horatio, this is the reason we urgently called you in this morning. It was found attached to Kyle's door by a nurse this morning."_

Mack handed Horatio the note which read:

"_Horatio, so sorry to see your son lying in the state that he is. All those IVs and monitors hooked up to his body, is so heart wrenching,kinda reminds me of my brother before he died. I saw the pain in your face as Kyle lay dying in your arms, you must have felt helpless, knowing you can't do anything, trust me I know how it feels. To tell you the truth Caine, I wanted him to die, whomever shot him, must really not know how to kill. I wanted him to die right in your arms, so that you'll finally know how it feels to have something you really love ripped from your life. Looking at him now, with his golden locks, I can see the innocence in his face, I can see why you go to great lengths to protect him, because he has this innocence about him. Well, you and I both know he isn't innocent. He spent 6 months in juvie for drinking and stealing a boat, then he kidnapped a women, but got off on those charges because his mommy has money. Yes Horatio, I know all about the little Caine Spawn, known as Kyle Harmon. He's been in foster care since the age of six, his mothers name is Julia Winston-Saris, his step-dads name is Ron Saris. He attends the private high school near the crime lab(I bet that was your idea Horatio-way to keep him on a short leash), and he likes to skate-board. Now I bet your thinking,"How does he know all this?" Well I have been following him for the past six months, coming and going from school, going shopping with his mother, heading to the crime lab to spend time with his killer father. Yes, I've seen it all, him skateboarding, doing his homework, hell even brushing his teeth. Some might call it stalking, I call it getting to know the brat's routine, so that when I get ready to kill him, I'll know where he's at. But infatuate someone beat me to the punch, AWWW MAN!! Guess I'm going to have to take the life of someone else, no I'll just hit you where it hurts, and go after the women you love._

_Well thanks for reading,_

_Scorned_

_P.S: How does it feel to know you failed your son, Horatio?"_

After reading the note, Horatio folded it and put it back into the evidence bag. His hands were trembling and his face was pale white, as if he'd seen a ghost. Mack and Frank both sat there, neither wanted to be the first to speak. Horatio got up, and started to stare out the window, he loved looking at the city, his city. Frank took that as a sign that Horatio did not want to speak, Mack did not get the hint:

"_Horatio, what do you want to do?"_

Horatio did not return his question, he continued to stare out the window.

"_Horatio, what do you want to do? _Mack asked again annoyed, "_Horatio we can't just sit here and let this man keep killing people, in the letter he said you know what he wants, you know where to find him."_

"_Mack," _Horatio started still looking out the window,"_I don't want to go there right now. I want to know how he could have gotten into my son's room, and why there wasn't any police stationed at the door."_

_"Horatio once the letter was found on the door, I took the liberty of ordering police services at the door 24/7 until Kyle wakes up."_ Frank interjected

"_Well good for you Frank, so you want praise for doing your job?" _Horatio was angry

"_Horatio, the killer is saying you know who he is and what he wants. We can stop him if you can figure out who he is." _Mack wanted to bring the conversation back to the point.

_"Mack, the killer was stalking my son, I think this is more important right now." _Horatio turned around to face Mack and Frank

"_Horatio, I understand this is a trying time for you. Your son is in a coma, and some killer is threatening his safety. But if we can figure out who he is, we can stop killings and he can go to jail for all charges."_

"_Mack, I have to think about who he is. I want to contents of the the other letter sent to me, with all other evidence and eye-witness accounts recorded. Frank, I want you to let those police officers know that if they leave that door, I will have their badges. Mack I want you to take Eric and go over all the other crime scene's just to see if we missed anything."_

Frank and Mack got up to leave:

_"Hey Mack, Frank, thanks."_

_"Anytime."_ Frank replied.

As soon as Frank and Mack left the room, Horatio lost it. He was worried and angry, "_He was stalking Kyle, my son was being stalked and I didn't even notice it." _Horatio sat and thought about the letter and what was said, thinking about the last verse, Horatio reached for his phone and dailed Calleigh's number:

"Calleigh can you come to my office, I need to speak to you about something."

Hanging up the phone, Horatio leaned over and picked up a framed picture of Kyle,"_I owe it to you son to find this guy. I'm not going to give up because your not giving up."_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**This will have a part 2 called limits pt2, so chapter ten will be the part 2**


	10. Limits Pt2

**Thanks Dawson Gurl, LA Calleigh, and Princess Moon Shadow for commenting, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**

**Hey before you start this chapter reread the ending of chapter nine, I rewrote it so that it can easily flow with this chapter.**

**CHAPTER TEN: Limits PT2**

Calleigh walked into Horatio's office to find him staring at a picture of Kyle. Not wanting to disturb him she waited until he noticed her standing there:

_"Sorry Calleigh, do come in and sit down._"

"_I can't believe your here on a Saturday Horatio._" Calleigh took a seat, picking up the picture Horatio was looking at

"_Yeah, well Frank called me in, saying it was an emergency, and Kyle isn't-_" Horatio paused, "_Hey what were you working on this morning? I saw you working on something in the lab."_ Horatio said, quickly changing the subject.

"Just_ some evidence found at the crime scene yesterday, I came in today to finish working on identifying a projectile."_ Calleigh didn't tell him that the projectile was found after Kyle's shooting. She was working on it because Natalia had the day off.

_"I appreciate your commitment Calleigh._" It seemed the two were skirting around the issues, Horatio didn't want to mention the contents of the second letter, and Calleigh didn't want to mention the name Kyle and shooting.

_"Your welcome Horatio._" Calleigh smiled

The two sat staring at each other for a few moments, both with hidden feelings and wants.

"_Calleigh, did you hear about the note found at the crime scene_?" Horatio broke the ice

"_Yes Horatio, I was aware of the note and what it was about. I thought Mack and Eric were going to keep the note a secret, just until the issue with Kyle is resolved."_

_"Well, that was their intentions until another note was found."_

_"Another note was found?"_ Calleigh moved up in her seat

_"Yes, it was found attached to Kyle's hospital door. Frank and Mack don't know how he got inside his room, but he was there close enough to take Kyle's life." _Horatio sounded like he was about to break with that line.

_"Horatio, how did he know Kyle was there?"_

"_Calleigh, he has been stalking Kyle for the past six months following him everywhere. He was there when Kyle was shot, he was watching my son suffer in his hospital bed, I want to find this sick bastard." _

_"Was that what the second note was about?"_

_"Yes Calleigh."_

_"So what do you want me to do?"_

Horatio didn't want to come out and say that the killer threaten the women he loved, being that Calleigh was one of those women.

_"Well, in the second letter he also threaten the team, so I called you in here today to warn you about watching your back and never going out alone. I want you to let me know where your going at all times so that I can keep tabs on you. I'm telling all the CSI's this, so that we can all keep an eye out for each other." _Horatio was lying, he was telling Calleigh that so nothing would happen to her.

_"Thanks for the heads up Horatio, I'm glad you let me know."_

_"Anytime Calleigh."_

_"Is that all Horatio, I want to finish Iding the projectile so that we can finally have a major lead in this case."_ Calleigh said standing up

"_That's all,_" Horatio was lying again,"_You can go now, just remember what I said, don't go anywhere without letting me know."_

Calleigh nodded and walked out the room. If only she knew how Horatio was really feeling at the moment.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Julia was tending to Kyle's bed sheets when Ron walked into the boy's hospital room. Julia stopping to look at him for a moment, continued to tend to Kyle, Ron knew he was not welcomed here:

"_Jules, I've been trying to reach you all day._" Ron wanted to ease the tension

"_Well you found me."_ Julia didn't look at him

_"How is he?"_

_"He's in a coma Ron, his state hasn't changed since yesterday." _

Ron walked toward Kyle's bed,"_Jules we need to talk."_

_"Ron, what you need to do is leave._" Julia stopped fixing Kyle's sheets and looked at Ron

_"Look Jules, I know I've made a mistake, and I know Kyle wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. But we need to talk about what were going to do, how were going to handle Horatio, how were going to handle this mess."_

"_Ron, I've already taken the liberty of clearing my name and handling Horatio myself."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm petitioning the courts for full custody of Kyle, without visitation on Horatio's part. Once awarded custody I'm leaving Miami and you."_

_"Julia what do you mean leaving me?"_ Ron's tone changed once he heard those words

Julia nervous moved closer to the edge of Kyle's bed,"_Ron, I'm leaving you. I will not allow my son to be used as a pawn or target in this war of hate."_

_"Julia, your not leaving me. Your not leaving because you value you and your sons life. Did you forget that you were in on the hit? Did you forget that if I go down, your going to go down with me?"_

_"Ron, I'm willing to take my chances. Now I've hired a lawyer and I'm willing to pay you to leave me and Kyle's life." _

_"Jules you know I can't do that."_

"_And why not Ron?" _

"_Because when I married you i said for rich or for poor, better or wost, in sickness and health, 'till death do us part. Now Jules I can't break those vows for a little pocket change."_

_"Ron what do you want from me? I'm willing to give you money, I'm willing to give you anything you want, I just don't want you to hurt me or my son anymore."_

_"Jules, I'll tell you what. I'll forget we even had this conversation and I'll continue this little charade, you'll continue to be my loving wife and keep up appearances. Do you understand me?"_

_"And if I don't?"_

Ron walked over to Julia and grabbed her by the arm,"_If you don't you can kiss your life goodbye. Better yet, you can kiss Kyle goodbye because I'll take him from you and you'll never see him again, do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, Ron." _Julia began to cry and shake, as Ron let go of her arm

"_Now, sit down and tell me all about your meeting with your lawyers and your plans against Horatio."_

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER :)**


	11. A Revelation, A Serving, and a Find

**Thanks: Dawson Gurl(My BFF), Horatio1fan, La Calleigh, and Princess Moon Shadow, for all your comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter eleven: A Revelation, A Serving, and A Find**

"_Kyle, son can you hear me?" _Horatio kneeled before Kyle searching his son for the entry wounds.

"_Dad, it hurts, it burns." _Kyle began to cough, as he laid on the floor. Horatio scooping Kyle up in his arms began to stroke his hair.

"_Kyle, look at me," _Kyle opened his eyes for a few moments looking at his father, Horatio saw the pain in his sons piercing blue eyes,"_Hold on the ambulance is on the way, just stay with me, talk to me."_

"_Dad, Dad I can't, I just want to sleep. Let me go to sleep." _Kyle closed his eyes

"_No Kyle you can't sleep right now, open your eyes and look at me,"_ Horatio began to shed tears,"_Kyle please look at me." _

Horatio was daydreaming again, thinking back to the few moments he had with Kyle, before Kyle went into a coma. Standing looking out his office window, Horatio thought about everything from the shooting to the letters found at the crime scene and Kyle's hospital room. The weekend had come and gone, and it yielded nothing. No leads, no new evidence found, nothing, they were getting nowhere with these crimes. Horatio hated not being in control, not being able to figure this out, to figure everything out. He hated knowing this killer, this monster, was near his son. Horatio vowed that this man will die, and nothing was going to stop him from pulling the trigger.

**In another part of the Lab**

Calleigh got it, a break. She was one step closer to finding Kyle's shooter, she needed to tell Horatio. This is what he needed, a lead in his son's shooting, to boost his energy and get him out of this funk. But she knew Mack, Frank, or herself, had to interrogate this guy because she had a feeling Horatio would kill him. She now wondered if this bullet could be tied to the other ballistics information found at the other crime scene's, hey she'll be killing two birds with one stone.

**Back in Horatio's office**

Horatio was still staring out his window and did not notice the woman who just walked into the room:

"_Are you Horatio Caine?" _

Horatio turned around to a women in her early thirties holding a dark yellow envelope,"_Yes I'm Lt. Horatio Caine."_

"_Good afternoon Mr. Caine, you have just been served." _She handed Horatio the envelope and walked out the office.

Horatio taking the papers out the envelope, read it's contents, then threw them on his desk. He was going to court to officially fight for Kyle.

**Accross Town **

Yelina loved him and thats why she committed herself to following Julia Winston. She cared for Horatio, and that's what drove her to do things for him, things she sometimes questioned. There was something about those Caine genes that was addictive,that made her coming back for more. Yelina, had promised to get some dirt on Julia Winston, to help Horatio fight her in court for custody of Kyle. Kyle Harmon-Caine, a boy she hasn't got a chance to meet, has caused Horatio to do some very dark and unlawful things. He blackmailed and threaten to kill someone, all for his son's sake. Yelina knew, she wasn't going to get the old Horatio back, Kyle had changed Horatio and Yelina wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sitting outside a coffee shop, Yelina waited to see who Julia Winston was supposed to meet. Yelina did not like this lady, and she wasn't sure what Horatio saw in her. Julia was evil, conniving, and mean, all the traits and qualities Horatio hated. Yelina was sure that the only reason Horatio dealt with Julia, was because of their son.

Julia's guest had arrived, and Yelina got out of her car to get a second look at the person. Walking towards the bookstore near the coffee shop, Yelina saw who it was. To her shock, she saw Rebbecca Nevins, taking a seat right in front of Julia. Yelina didn't have to stay around to know who and what they were talking about, Horatio was right, Julia was bringing out the tough artillery. Taking out her phone, Yelina dailed Horatio's number:

"_Horatio we need to talk."_

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER :)**


	12. Fire

**Thanks Dawson Gurl(My BFF) LaCalleigh and Princess Moon Shadow for all your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**NOTE: LaCalleigh, there is going to be some butt kicking don't you worry**

**Chapter Twelve: Fire**

Horatio had just got off the phone with Yelina, when Calleigh walked into his office. Calleigh noticed that Horatio looked disturbed, maybe this wasn't the perfect time to tell him about the lead. Horatio, looking up to greet Calleigh, smiled to make it seem like nothing was wrong:

"_How may I help you Ma'am?" _Horatio motioned for her to have a seat.

"_Horatio, I've found a lead in one of the cases." _Calleigh took a seat, placing the evidence folder on the edge of Horatio's desk.

"_Which case?" Horatio picked up the folder, noticing Harmon-Caine on the folder.  
_

_"Well, Natalia found a bullet casing at Kyle's shooting on Friday, and we've been working on it for the whole weekend. The casing comes back to a man named Matthew Smith, Smith has a record, he's been in jail four times, all for possession of an illegal weapon. Ryan and Eric are going and pick him up now, Frank and Mack have volunteered to do the interrogation, due to the circumstances of the case." _Calleigh looked at Horatio.

Horatio, continued to look over the contents in the folder,"_Calleigh, I thank you for all your work."_

"_Anything I can do to help, Horatio we're family that's what we do." _Calleigh gave Horatio a smile.

Horatio, looking up at the clock got up to leave,"_Cal I have to go meet someone, I'll talk to you when I get back."_

"_Okay Horatio,"_Calleigh got up to leave,"_Let me know if you need anything else."_

"_I will."_

**At the Lake**

Yelina kept looking at her watch,"_Horatio was late," _Yelina had to go pick Ray Jr. up from soccer practice in a few hours, and she didn't want to be late. She waited for another fifteen minutes and was about to leave, when she saw Horatio's hummer pull up,"_Finally," _she thought. Horatio saw Yelina standing near the bench, walking over to her he could see the worry in her face:

"_Thanks for meeting me here Yelina."_

"_I was just about to leave Horatio, I have to pick Ray Jr. up from soccer practice." _Yelina looked at Horatio, noticing the exhaustion in his eyes and face.

"_I'm sorry for the delay, we just got a lead on Kyle's shooting."_

"_Horatio, today I saw Julia meeting with Rebbecca Nevins. I don't know what they were talking about, but assuming the circumstances and the upcoming custody battle, I do believe they were talking about you. Rebbecca Nevins isn't a child attorney, what could Julia possibly want with her?"_

"_She wants dirt on me, anything she could use in court against me. Rebbecca is going to help her." _Horatio placed his hands on his hips and faced Yelina fully

"_So what are you going to do now that Rebbecca is in the picture?"_

"_I'm going to hire me a good lawyer, and take Julia head on. Julia wants a fight, she's used to getting what she wants, I will not let her get Kyle."_

"_Horatio, this is going to get more complicated, everything is all happening at once. Kyle's shooting, the custody battle, the murders in this city. I just think everything is piling up, and it seems to me that it's taking a negative toll on you. Your making decisions irrationally and I don't want you to make a major mistake because you are clouded with all this negativity."_

"_What do you mean make a mistake? Going for full custody of my son isn't a major mistake."_

"_I'm not saying that going for custody for your son is a mistake Horatio, I'm saying right now you are upset. I mean you can't get a break on these crimes, your son was shot right in front of your eyes-"_

"_Yelina don't go there-" _Horatio cut her off

"_Horatio don't cut me off, let me talk," _Yelina grew more upset,"_You've lost your wife, your brother, your mother, Horatio this is just going to add to your melt down if you don't win."_

Horatio didn't respond

"_Horatio, I've noticed, by taking one look at you, that you haven't been sleeping. You look like the weight of the world has finally crashed down on you and your hanging by a thread. Look deep down inside and search your soul for this answer, Do you think a custody battle is something Kyle needs to wake up too? "_

Horatio looked Yelina right in the eyes,"_Yelina, I've thought about the implications this custody battle will have on Kyle when he wakes up. I have thought about him having to choose between me and her all over again, that is something I don't want to put him through again. It kills me to know that this is what it has resorted too, Julia and I couldn't work well enough together to raise our son. But I'd rather say I fought for him then say I did nothing at all."_

"_Horatio, I'm not going to say that you don't need to do this, but it seems like you two have forgotten what's important right now and it's not fighting like children. I have other news for you, before I leave."_

"_And what will that be?" _

"_The other day, I followed Ron Saris, Julia's husband to some empty parking lot. He was talking to this guy about some money being taken when there was still some unfinished business to be done. He seemed angry and said something about Julia wanting to leave him. I couldn't make out the rest of the conversation, because Ray Jr called me."_

Horatio stood there thinking for a few seconds,"_Where did Ron go after he left the parking lot?"_

"_I followed him to the hospital, he picked up Julia. Horatio I have to go pick Ray up."_

"_Okay, thanks for meeting me."_

"_Horatio, you already thanked me." _Yelina gave him a smile

"_I know."_ Horatio put his sunglasses on and walked back towards his hummer

**Back at the crime Lab**

Matthew Smith was brought in for questioning, and it seemed everyone wanted a piece of him. Smith was brought passed Calleigh, and she gave him a look that read,"_You are in trouble now." _The team was taught never to pass judgement before gathering all the facts, but all that had gone out the window, this man could have shot the Lt's. son. Kyle was family, Horatio's life line, the team, especially Calleigh, needed to put this man away.

Place in the interrogation room, and left hand cuffed to the table, everyone in the crime lab came by to gawk at the man whose life was about to be taken away from him. Frank and Mack walked into the room, both opting to stand. This made Smith nervous:

"_Aren't you guys going to sit down?"_

Frank looked at Mack, and gave him the look,"_You know Matthew Smith, your lucky you get to sit. Because if it was up to me, you'll be pinned up to the wall."_

Matthew Smith looked nervous,"_I would like it if you guys sat."_

_"You don't get to call the shots, Smith." _Mack looked at Matthew

_"I don't know why I was arrested today, but I think I want a lawyer."_

_"After we're done with you, your going to need more then a lawyer." _Frank got in his face

"_I don't understand what you guys want." _Smith looked like he was about to cry

"_Kyle Harmon-Caine, do you know him?" _Mack placed a picture of Kyle on the table

"_The name and face doesn't ring a bell." _Smith picked up the picture

"_We'll he was shot on Friday with your bullets and your gun." _Frank looked annoyed

"_Woo man, I didn't shoot anybody." _Smith moved uncomfortably around in his seat.

"_Then explain to me and my buddy here, how your bullets got at the crime scene?" _Mack sat down, looking directly at Smith

"_I don't know, I don't even own a gun." _

"_You know Matthew, let me tell you about Kyle. Kyle is Horatio Caine's son. Horatio Caine is the Lt. here at The Miami-Dade crime lab. On Friday Horatio watched his son get shot by bullets from a gun registered to you, Mr. Smith. Horatio Caine, is also head interrogator here, but due to the circumstances, he cannot talk to you right now. But let me tell you something, if he was in this room right now, you would probably be begging for your life. So I'm going to give you a chance to talk, if I do not hear what I want to hear, you will be greeted by a scorned father. Now if I was you, I would start talking." Frank scared himself with his anger_

"_Look man, I didn't shot this Kyle boy." _Smith leaned forward towards Mack

"_Okay, Matthew I'm going to go get Horatio, maybe he can get something out of you." _Mack got up, as if he was going to go get Horatio

"_Okay Okay, The bullets and gun are mine, but I didn't shoot him. A friend of mine borrowed my gun to perform some hit he got paid to do. Last friday he brought the gun back, saying something about shooting the wrong target." _

Mack and Frank looked at each other

"_I swear I didn't shoot any kid." _Smith began to cry

"_Matthew what is this friends name?" _Mack sat back down to write

"_Eric Landing." _Smith said anxiously

"_Eric Landing, Okay Matthew we are going to need a statement from you, so you'r going to have to write everything you just told me and my partner here down." _Mack got up to leave, gesturing for Frank to follow him.

Once Frank and Mack got outside the room Mack spoke:

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" _

"_Yes, This Landing guy shot Kyle, but the bullet wasn't intended for him."_

"_Meaning it was meant for Horatio?"_

"_Yup." _

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER :)**


	13. So it has come to this?

**Thanks Dawson Gurl(MY BFF), LaCalleigh, PrincessMoonShadow and RavennaNightWind, For your comments. Hope you enjoy this Chapter :)**

(**To the dedicated Horatio fan I hope I'm not making Horatio sound to soft, I just wanted to explore a different side of H)**

**Chapter Thirteen: So it has come to this?**

Kyle's hair had grown longer since the last time Horatio had cut it, it was now the same length as the first time Horatio had first saw Kyle. With his hair brushed back away from his face, Horatio stared at his son, or what Calleigh would call him,"_Horatio's mini-me." _ There was no denying the DNA ,no second guessing, from the moment Horatio saw Kyle being interrogated by Eric, he knew Kyle was his. Horatio didn't want to go back to the lab after having that conversation with Yelina, he wanted, no needed to come and see his son. Horatio needed to come see his son, to clear his mind and think about everything. Here in Kyle's room Horatio felt suspiciously calm, here amongst the gentle beating of Kyle's heart, Horatio felt like nothing else in the world mattered but Kyle.

Taking a seat near Kyle's bed, Horatio closed his eyes for a few moments, Yelina was right, he wasn't sleeping. Horatio hadn't had a descent amount of sleep, since last Friday, he couldn't sleep he needed to stay alert and ready for anything. Sitting there, resting his eyes, Horatio did not notice Ron, Ron walked into the room with balloons and flowers(A gesture to impress Julia, because let's face it Ron doesn't like Kyle, in fact he hated the kid more then he hated the kid's father). Stopping to put the flowers on the table, Ron stared at Horatio for a few moments, then spoke:

"Caine, resting on the job are we?"

Horatio immediately woke up to Ron staring dead at him,"What are you doing here Ron?' Horatio stood.

"I've come to visit my step-son and you?" Ron began to tie the balloons to Kyle's bed

"I don't need a reason to visit my son."

"Neither do I." Ron shot back.

The two men stood looking at each other, trying to figure the other one out. Horatio moving to pull the sheets over Kyle to keep him warmer,turned his back to Ron,"You know Ron, I've figured you out, I know the type of man you are. Your a killer and it's only a matter of time before you go down."

"Caine you mean, only a matter of time before you try to take me down?" Ron moved closer to the other chair near the window and sat down.

Horatio, still with his back turned to Ron, continued,"Ron I'm gong to get you for the murder of Kathleen Newberry, I'm going to get you on fraud, Ron when I'm done with you even Julia's money won't be able to help you out."

"Oh like it did for Kyle?" Ron looked over at Kyle.

Horatio turned and looked at Ron

"Silent aren't we Caine, Julia's money must not be that bad if it works in your favor huh? Caine you know I've figured you out, you are a two-faced, crooked cop. A man who has been extradited back to another country for murder, blackmails men to get what he wants, and uses the law to his advantage. Let's face it Caine, you claim to be all about the law, but when it comes to someone close to you, like say little Kyle, you bend and break the rules."

Horatio takes a step towards Ron,"Ron, you think you've figured me out, but you haven't, you won't ever."

Ron stands up,"Horatio, I know what your issue is. I don't think the issue lies with me marrying Julia or being with Julia. I don't think you love or have feelings for her anymore. I don't think the problem lies with me, being able to match wits and skill with the great Horatio Caine. I think the issue is me and Kyle's relationship-"

"Relationship Ron, what relationship do you have with him?" Horatio needed to hear this answer

"Didn't your mom ever teach you never to interrupt someone where their talking Caine? Anyway me and Kyle has grown to be quite the duo, and it kills you. You don't want me near your son, it burns you up inside that I get to come home and have dinner with him, I get to help him with his homework, I get to play video games with him, I get to help him learn new skateboard tricks and play basketball with him and at night I'm the last one he sees and says's goodnight too. Your jealous, me and Kyle are family, just like a real father and son relationship. Hell he'll be better off calling me daddy."

Horatio was mad,"Ron, we both know that isn't true. You play like a family, but we both know what your really after and when the truth comes out, the only person that is going to be hurt is Julia. Julia, may fall victim to your lies and deceit, but I won't let my child be a victim."

"You know Horatio, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, I don't to care for the little brat. I'm just in it for the perks."

Horatio, now standing right in front of Ron, was livid but calm,"Ron I am going to ask you to leave right now, this conversation is over."

Ron got up to leave, Horatio continued,"Ron, you know justice will always find the guilty."

Ron almost out the door replied,"So I guess it's already found you."

**At Eric Landings home**

It had been close to four days, and Eric Landing knew the cops were going to figure out what really happened, he knew they were going to find him. He had shot a cops son, the image of the young boy falling to the floor, still replayed over and over in his mind. But the worst image of all was the look on the cops face, when he let go of his son and watched the ambulance drive off. The cop looked angry and vengeful, the cop looked like he was going to kill anything in his path. Eric had did some digging on the "Red-head" Horatio Caine, that he was supposed to kill, and what he found shocked and scared him. This man, has put alot of people away and was not someone to reckon with. Eric knew that punishment was going to come swift and fast, so he had a plan. If questioned by this Caine guy, Eric would spill the beans and admit that, Ron and Julia Saris ordered the hit on him and the boy was an accident. He,for the first time in his life, was going to be a snitch.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Sorry that it is short, I'm getting ready to go back to school and a leadership conference. **


	14. So it begins pt1

**Thanks: Dawson Gurl(My BFF), LaCalleigh, PrincessMoonShadow, and RavennaNightwind, for your comments, Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Chapter Fourteen: So it begins pt1**

"_Dad, did you ever love mom?"_

Kyle's question had caught Horatio off guard,"_What do you mean son?"_

"_I mean when you guys went out before I was born, did you love her?" _

Horatio paused to think about the answer,"_Kyle, at some point yes I loved her." _

_"Do you still love her?" _

Horatio had to think long and hard before he answered this question,"_I care for her because she is the mother of my child, but no son I don't love her anymore. She's not the woman I once knew, she's different now, the years have done a number on her."_

"_Oh." _Kyle put his head down.

"_Why son?" _Horatio was curious

"_No reason."_

Horatio was watching Julia make her way towards the court house, as he thought back to this little conversation he had had with Kyle.It has been a few days since Horatio was served the court papers, and now their court date had arrived. Horatio knew, once he stepped into that court room and the trail started, the show was going to begin. Julia was going to play the innocent mother, concerned for her son's safety, and make Horatio out to be the villain. Some villain he was, ever since she has shown up here in Miami, Horatio has been nothing but nice to her. He has kept his mouth shut about everything she has ever done murder, bribery, and extortion, all for the sake and protection of his son, and this was how she was going to repay him? If anyone was the villain, it would be Julia. But Horatio had to keep a level head, and not concern himself with her right now, he was here for Kyle, and frankly that's all he cared about.

**At the courthouse-Julia's perspective**

Horatio was watching her walk into the courthouse, and she wanted him too. Today was going to be quite a show, she was going to play the concerned mother, who is scared for her son's safety.Julia was going to cry, and pretend that she has been living on baited breath and mounted fears, every time Kyle goes to visit Horatio for the weekend. She was going to use Kyle's injury as the number one reason, Horatio shouldn't have no rights to the boy. This was her way of defeating Horatio, Julia didn't need a hit-man or an anything else, because all she needed was Kyle. She used Kyle to toy with Horatio, to make him suffer. This custody hearing was no doubt breaking Horatio, and Julia was loving it. She loved the look Horatio gave to her that day they argued in Kyle's hospital room, she loved the way Horatio would get angry every time she refused to bring Kyle over for the weekends, she was just waiting for the bomb to explode, then everyone(including Kyle), would see Horatio for who he really is: A fake. Walking into the courthouse, Julia sat and waited for her lawyer, as she waited she thought back to a conversation she had with Kyle a few weeks back about Horatio:

_"Mom did you ever love dad?"_

"_What did you just say son?__." _Julia was painting her nails, and wasn't paying attention to her son.

"_I asked did you ever love dad?" _

Julia looked at her son, who was staring intensively at her,"_Yes Kyle, I did."_

"_Do you still love him now?" _Kyle seemed hopeful.

"_No son, I don't love him anymore." _Julia smiled at her son, then went back to painting her nails.

For a few moments, she wondered why Kyle would ask such a question.

**Calleigh Arrival at the courthouse**

Calleigh was relived she wasn't late, when she arrived Horatio was talking to his lawyer outside the courthouse. Getting out of her car, she walked towards Horatio, and waited for him to finish. After the lawyer walked away, Calleigh moved closer towards Horatio:

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yes I'm ready. Calleigh I want to thank you for coming today." _

"_This is what friends do Horatio, they stand by you."_

"_Calleigh you know your more then just a friend." _Horatio took his sunglasses off and looked at her. But Calleigh didn't have time to answer, Horatio lawyer was calling for him to come over towards the courthouse, the trail was about to begin. Horatio put back on his sunglasses and began to walk towards the court house, Calleigh was left looking at Horatio's back, still in utter shock.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**Authors note:I did not write this chapter, my sister did. She will be writing this chapter and and it's part two. Please comment and tell her what you liked and did not like about the chapter. Also, did you guys get what Kyle was trying to do.**


	15. So it begins pt2

**Thank you al for commenting on the last chapter, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**A/N: I am so sorry I did not update, my sister wrote the last chapter, but then she got busy so could not write anythig. So I'm writing it. I did not get to finish the chapter, but if you come back to the chapter tomorrow, I will have more posted, not another chapter, but more added on to this chapter. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Chapter 15: So it begins pt2**

Julia was called to the stand first and Horatio knew his life was about to be used against him. He wanted to walk out the courtroom and let Julia win, but then his heart nagged for him to stay. There was a longing inside of Horatio, maybe the part of Horatio's heart that belonged to Kyle, wanted him to keep fighting for what he cared for most in life. As Julia made her to the stand, she moved slowly as if crippled by her grief, once reaching the stand and raising her hand to be sworn in, she sat down and began to cry, bursting into sobs every time Kyle's name was mentioned:

"_Julia Winston-Saris that is your name right?"_

"_Yes sir_." Julia responded back to her lawyer.

"_And the child in question, Kyle Harmon, is your son right?"_

"_Yes sir." _Julia was ever so polite.

"_And how old is Kyle?"_

"_Kyle is sixteen."_

"_So he's not of age to take care of himself, is that right?"_

"_Right."_

"_So you and Horatio Caine, the father, worked out some custody agreement?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Would you like to explain to the courts how the custody agreement works?"_

"_Well I have Kyle throughout the week, and Horatio has Kyle on the weekend. Also Horatio gets Kyle on Thursday, he takes him out for dinner."_

"_So you have a subtle custody arrangement would you agree?'_

"_Yes, it works out well for all three of us."_

"_Has there ever been a problem with Mr. Caine where he has had an issue with the living arrangement of Kyle?"_

"_At first yes, but over time, things have gotten better."_

"_Do you want to elaborate on that previous statement Mrs. Saris?"_

"_Well in the beginning Horatio didn't want Kyle living with my Husband, Ron Saris, he thought Ron had murdered a women, and Kyle shouldn't be around him. But things have turned around and we have worked through those issues."_

"_So why are we here today?"_

"_Well, Friday my son was shot in the chest, he is currently in a coma and I don't think the shooter was after my son. I am asking the courts today to grant me full custody without visitation rights for Horatio Caine, I feel my son has been hurt enough, and I think death will finally take him away from me, if he continues to visit and hang around his father."_ Julia began to cry again.

Horatio looked at Julia and could sense the anger behind those sobs, he knew Julia was playing a game, and he was losing,

"_No further questions your honor_." Julia's lawyer walked back to his seat.

Horatio's lawyer got up and walked over to Julia:

"_Mrs. Saris, you said the custody arrangement you have with my client is good?"_

"_Yes, it works well." _Julia moved around in her seat.

"_So why try to change it?'_

"_Because like I said before, I want to ensure my son's safety."_

"_Ensure Kyle's safety? I find that reason odd, since your husband, Ron Saris, is a convicted killer."_

"_That case was never proven." _Julia's tone began to change.

"_But you won't deny that he is a criminal?"_

"_No, he has a record, but that is all behind him now."_

"_So your looking out for your sons safety, but he lives at home with a criminal?'_

"_I trust my husband."_

"_But you don't trust the father of your son? _"  
_"It not Horatio I don't trust, it's the people that want Horatio dead. It's no secret he has enemies, enemies that would do anything to get back at him. They find out he has a son, and they go after Kyle just to spite Horatio, I don't want to have to bury my child."_ Julia began to sob some more.

"_And you think my client would? No further questions your honor."_

Julia got off the stand, and gave Horatio a cold stare as she walked by. The judge looking at Julia take her seat asked Horatio's lawyer whom he wants to call to the stand next, it was Horatio's turn.


	16. A continuance

**Thanks: Dawson Gurl and Princess Moon Shadow for the comments, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

_A/N: I am going to write a new chapter and take it from the last chapter at the court scene, I am going to finish this story no matter what_

**Chapter sixteen: A continuace **

"_Lt. Caine, what was going through your mind when you saw Kyle dropping to the floor?" _Horatio's lawyer asked him as he sat on the stand.

The question almost seemed impossible to answer, this was the first time Horatio had to think about the pain and anguish that he has hidden and pushed back, since the shooting. Horatio hadn't thought about it, I guess in a way, he was running from the emotions that he was experiencing on that day. He wasn't the emotional type, but it has all changed since Kyle had come into the picture. Horatio had to admit he was different around his boy, Horatio allowed himself happiness, so almost having Kyle taken away from him has brought some emotion to the surface.

Horatio leaned forward in his seat and tried to answer the question without showing his fear,"_When I turned around and watched my son clutch his stomach and drop to the floor, I felt fearful, I felt like I was going to have to watch my son die in my arms. Kyle was really hurt, and he still is, but during those moments, I saw fear in my son's eyes, fear and hurt. I wanted to take that fear and hurt away, but I couldn't, so I also felt helpless."_

"_So Lt. what has Kyle been to you?"_

"_He's my life saviour, he's what I looked forward to when I wake up in the morning. After my wife died, I felt like nothing and no one would be able to replace her, then my son came along and he has been the remedy to a broken heart. Kyle has changed me, I'm a better person, because I am a father and because I now have something to look forward to everyday, other then protecting Miami from criminals," _Horatio looked right at Julia when he said that line."_Kyle is my pride and joy, and I love him."_

"_Do you think you live a life to dangerous for your son?"_

_" I live my life for others. I protect others who can't protect themselves, I risk my life so that others can live their lives free from tyranny, I live my life for others. Kyle is my son, and from now until the time I die, I will live my life for him, I will protect him with all I have within me, so no my life is not to dangerous for my son. My son is more safer with my then with his mother." _

"_No further questions your honor."_

The judge looked over at Julia's lawyer,"_Your witness your counselor."_

"_I have no questions your honor."_

"_Lt. you may step down," _the judge looked at Horatio then at Horatio's lawyer," _Do you anyone else who wants to speak before I make my ruling?"_

"_Yes, we have a Calleigh Duquesne."_

Horatio looked in back of him, as Calleigh made her way from her seat to the stand. "_What is she thinking?" _Horatio thought. Calleigh was sworn in and sat down, glancing over at Horatio as she sat. Horatio lawyer, looked at Calleigh, down at his paper and began:

"_How do you know Lt. Caine, Ms. Duquesne?"_

"_Well he's my co-worker at the Miami-Dade crime lab, and one of my good friends."_

"_So you have known Lt. Caine for a while now?"_

"_Yes, for over eight years now."_

"_And in that time, how has he handled his victims or suspects?"_

"_Well, I can't really talk much about the cases, but I can say he had handled his victims with alot of care, and his suspects, he gives them the benfit of the doubt until proven gulity."_

"_So, he is a caring man?"_

Calleigh looked at Horatio,"_Yes, he is."_

"_So Ms. Duquesne, do you knoe Kyle Harmon-Caine?"_

"_Yes I do, I know Kyle well."_

_"So you have witnessed Horatio around Kyle?"_

"_Yes I have."_

"_Can you tell me about the two's interactions."_

"_When Kyle is around, Horatio transforms into this big kid. Kyle has brought out his inner child, Horatio is differnt around his son, he laughs more, jokes more and shows how much Kyle means to him. I love when Kyle comes to the lab, because I know if Horatio has had a bad day, seeing Kyle would instantly put a smile on his face, he doesn't let Kyle see him upset, and thats what I admire about Horatio, even when things are bleak and grim, I will catch him looking at his sons picture on his desk, and he'll have a smile on his face."_

"_So, would you say Kyle has been well taken care of when he is with Horatio?"_

"_Of course, everytime Kyle is at the lab, Horatio makes sure he has done his homework, then lets him go on the computers or skateboard in the parking lot near Horatio's office window. Kyle's safety to Horatio, is very important. Horatio doesn't let him out of his site, and would go above and beyond to keep him safe."_

"_So what is your take on fridays events?"_

"_Friday, was a sad day. I remember running out to help Horatio when I heard gunshots, and stopping in my tracks when I saw him holding Kyle is his arms. Horatio looked as if he was going to lose it, he was covered in blood, Kyle's blood and my heart was breaking just looking upon the scene." _

" _I have one final question, do you think Horatio deserves his son?"_

Calleigh glanced over at Julia then at Horatio,"_Horatio deseves Kyle because he has fought for happiness and he deserves it."_

No more questions your honor. Julia's lawyer got up,_"I have one question, Ms.Dusquene, do you love your co-worker or for proper terms your "boss"?"_

Horatio's lawyer stood up,"_Objection your honor, what is the revelance in this?"_

Calleigh looked at the judge then at Horatio,_" I don't have a problem answering the question, I have no feelings for my boss, I'm a good friend, who believes he deserves happiness. And that happiness is Kyle Harmon-Caine."_

Horatio looked at Calleigh then at the ground, heart broken.

Calleigh got off the stand and walked back to her seat.

The judge spoke,**"**_I'm going to make my decision after recess."_

**At the Miami crime lab**

Eric landing was walking into the crime lab to confess, he was ready for the punishment, he was ready to tell the truth for once in his life.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	17. Verdict and redemption

**Thanks: Ravennightwind, LA Calleigh, Princess Moon Shadow, and Dawson Gurl for the comments, Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

A/N: This is going to be a very sad chapter... It made me cry when I was writing it.

**Chapter Seventeen: Verdict and redemption**

**Horatio** had tuned out after he heard the verdict, he was lost in his thoughts, lost in his hurt. He faded into himself and thought about everything that lead him to this point, he wanted to collapse under the weight of everything, and shed a few tears, but that was not his nature. Closing his eyes, Horatio remembered the first time he saw his son, the first time he saw fear in his sons eyes, the first time he saw his son smile, and the first time Kyle had called him dad. Horatio held on to those images, because Kyle was lost to him forever, gone just as fast as he came.

**Calle****igh **let out a big sob when she heard the verdict, and Julia looked at her with a big smirk. Calleigh felt like getting up and punching her in the face, but she wanted to respect the court and not cause any more trouble for Horatio. Calleigh glanced at Horatio, and instantly sensed his pain, he had just lost his son, and it showed on his face. She cried for the both of them, she let tears fall for her and Horatio, he needed to know she was here for him. Calleigh got up and made her way towards Horatio, she could feel Julia's eyes watching her, kneeling down before Horatio, she took his hand and whispered in his ear: _Horatio this is not the end, you will fight this, we will fight this together. I am not going to let her take Kyle away from you, I will call my father if that's what it takes._ But Horatio didn't answer, he was looking off in the distance, but she knew he understood and heard her.

**Julia **won, she had beat Horatio and got what she wanted all along, Horatio to finally submit to defeat. Kyle was finally all hers, no more having to share him with Horatio, no more Horatio to bug and disturb her, and no more Kyle wanting to go and live with his father. In a sense, Julia knew that if Kyle was asked to choose all over, Julia would have lost and she did not want that. Was she wrong for taken advantage of this predicament? Yes, but she didn't care, Horatio was out of the picture and that's all that mattered. As she sat and thought about what had just happened, her phone rang:

"_Julia, you need to come to the hospital quick!!" _Ron blared into the phone

"_What's wrong Ron." _Julia tried to sound discreet, but Horatio looked up at her.

"_It's Kyle, he took a turn for the worst, the doctors are working on him now."_ Ron said nervously

Julia let out a cry,"_My baby, I'm coming now." _Julia hung up her phone, and turned to look at Horatio, tears streaming down her face, Horatio instantly sensed something was wrong with Kyle, Julia got up and ran out the court room.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, and quickly raced towards the door, he wasn't supposed to go near Kyle, but he would be damn if Kyle died. Calleigh followed closely behind.

**At the crime lab**

Eric Landing walked up to the closes person he could find, and asked for the person in charge. His heart was in his throat, he was nervous, and he felt like he was about to throw up, but he needed to come and finally confess to what he has done. When he saw Frank, he swallowed hard; Frank stopping in front of Eric spoke:

_"May I help you?" _Frank's accent was thick.

"_Yes, I'm the guy you are looking for."_ Eric Landing said nervously

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm Eric Landing, and I accidentally shot Horatio Caines son."_ Eric felt relieved, until he saw the look on the cops face.

"_Come with me."_ Was all Frank could muster.

Walking towards the interrogation room, Frank spotted Mack and motioned for him to follow the two of them. Once inside the room, Frank told Eric to take a seat and don't speak, he then filled Mack in on what was going on:

_"Mack, this here is Eric Landing, and he is the one that shot Kyle. Today he has come to confess and accept punishment as is."_

Mack looked at Eric,"_Eric I want to thank you for coming in here today and telling us what you have to say, excuse my partner, he is very close to the boy and his father." _Mack looked over at Frank, who was was eyeing Eric.

"_Why don't you begin."_ Mack said, looking at Eric.

Eric moved up in his seat_"I am really sorry about what happened on Friday, I guess in a sense my guilt is what has driven me to this point. No matter how hard I try to rationalize the situation, I still draw the same conclusion: A boy was shot, and I was the shooter. Something inside me is nagging at me to tell the truth, and I will let the truth be known today."_

"_Will you get to the point Mr. Landing." _Frank sounded annoyed.

"_I was hired by a man named Ron Saris to kill his wife's, Julia Winston-Saris, son's father. He had come to me in a bar and offered 30,000 thousand for me to have the job done by the end of the month. Not wanting to turn down the money, I took the job and was told where to find my target. I borrowed my friends gun and waited on the roof of the building across from this place. I at first didn't know who Horatio Caine was, I was told that he had red hair and wore a black business suit. I was also told that he would be driving a hummer, I was given nothing else, so I had to work with my assumptions. I must have waited for like three hours, because when I finally saw a man with red hair leaving the station, he was waling with a boy. I began to shoot, and when I finally stopped shooting, I looked up and realized that I had shot the boy instead of the father. I will never forget the facial expression the boy made as he was falling, he looked at his father and just fell to the floor. When realized that the man was in fact the Lt. of the crime lab, and I had shot his son, I ran to call Ron and he was pissed. He told me not to go to the cops, and to kept a low profile, but I could not do that, knowing a boy was dying because of me."_

Mack and Frank looked at each other, Mack got up and walked towards the door, he was stunned. He turned and looked at Eric,_"Are you sure about this? Are you sure Ron Saris and Julia Winston hired you?_

"_I am, I have the money and everything here with me if you need it."_

Frank looked at Eric,"_Eric I need you to write everything you just told us down. Mack I'm going to call Horatio and let him know about this new information, then have Delkco bring Ron in."_

_"Okay Frank, I'll stay here with Eric." _

As Frank was walking out the door Eric spoke,"_Hey sir, how is Kyle."_

Frank turned around,"_He's in a coma." _Frank left the room, both Mack and Eric were silent, absorbing the sorrow in Franks voice.

**At the Hospital**

Julia was standing outside Kyle's room when Horatio arrived, Julia instantly began to shout:

"_Horatio you don't belong here, you leave now!!." _

"_Julia, he is my son, and I am not leaving." _Horatio countered back

"_Horatio I am going to call the police, you have no claims to the child anymore, Kyle is mine do you understand me."_ Julia shoved Horatio, Horatio moved back avoiding the slap headed his way.

"_Julia have you forgotten that I am the law? I just want to see my son, Julia let me see my son!!"_

"_Horatio he is not your son anymore, you heard the judge, no claims or ties to the boy. You can't see him or be near him anymore, so leave." _

_"Julia please just tell me what's wrong."_

Julia smiled wildly,"_Horatio, if you don't leave I am going to call the cops, you are viloating the court order."_

Horatio stood staring at the women he once loved,"_Julia, please let me just see him, I need to see him, I need to see my son."_

"_What you need to do is leave this hospital now!!"_

At the very moment Horatio's phone rang:

"_What do you want." _Horatio boomed

"_Horatio this is Frank, we've found Kyle's shooter and you need to come quick."_

_"What do you mean found Kyle's shooter?" _

Julia's mouth opened

"_You need to come quick, and bring Calleigh and Julia."_

_"Okay Frank."_

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	18. Fury

Horatio hung up his phone, then turned around to face Calleigh,"We have to go, they found Kyle's shooter. Julia you have to come along with us."

**Thanks: Dawson Gurl, LaCalleigh, Ravennanightwind, Horatio1fan, and PrincessMoonShadow, for the comments. Hope you enjoy :)**

A/N: I love seeing a pissed off Horatio and I love writing about a pissed off Horatio.

**Chapter Eighteen: Fury**

_"I'm not going Horatio." Julia looked scared_

_"Julia, it would be better for the both of us if you came. They found Kyle's shooter, we can get some closure and justice for ourselves and most importantly for Kyle."_

_"Horatio what part of I'm not going don't you understand?." _Julia raised her voice.

_"Julia, do you love Kyle or not? Because right now you are acting like finding his shooter and bringing his shooter to justice, doesn't mean anything to you."_

_"Horatio, how dare you imply I don't love my son enough to come to the police station with you and face his shooter. I love my son, I just don't think I need to be there with you when your speaking to the shooter."_

_"Julia, Ron is being brought in too. So it's in your best interest to come now and spare yourself the trip to bail him out." _Horatio almost looked disgusted when he spoke of Ron's name.

Julia looked down, then turned around and walked back into Kyle's room, sitting on the foot of Kyle's bed. Horatio followed her into the room, and went over to Kyle. Kyle, who was still in his coma, looked peaceful, this peacefulness brought a smile to Horatio's face. Julia looked over at Horatio:

_"He's lovely isn't he?"_

_Horatio smiled,"Yes he is."_

_"I love my son so much," Julia began to cry,"and I don't want to lose him."_

_"Julia, why do you think you are going to lose him?"_

_"Because I have done something wrong Horatio, something that will have grave consequences in the end. And one of those consequences means losing Kyle for a very long time."_

_"Julia, come with me to the station, maybe we can work this out."_

_"Horatio, I just can't do that. I can't-"_

Horatio's phone began to ring, and he picked it up. Julia laid down on the bed next to Kyle and began to stroke his hair, Horatio looking over at Julia lay next to Kyle, saw the beauty in her for the first time in many months. After he got off the phone, he stands there staring at her, Julia sensing the issue continued to stroke Kyle's hair:

_"Horatio, I just need a few minutes alone with him."_

_"Julia, I think it's best that we head to the station now, and hear what Frank has to say."_

_"Horatio, you would want a few minutes alone with Kyle too if given the chance. Please let me have my chance."_

Horatio looked towards the door, how could he say no to the mother of his child_,"Alright Julia, you can have a few moments alone with him." Horatio left the room and waited outside with Calleigh._

**Calleigh** looked at Horatio as he walked outside the hospital room, he looked worn and tired. Calleigh knew that Horatio wasn't sleeping, she knew that Horatio couldn't sleep, not after Friday and today was going to add to the unending pain that keeps tearing away at his heart. Calleigh felt like kissing him, holding him in her arms and kissing him. Horatio looking at Calleigh give her a half smile, then walked towards the vending machine, he could not face her right now.

**Julia,**kissed Kyle on the forehead and got up from the bed. She heaved to stop from sobbing and walked towards the door. She knew what was coming, she had ridden on a high from this morning, now she was at her lowest point. For a moment she had thought she'd gotten the best of Horatio and now he was going to learn the truth about everything. There was no doubt in her mind, that Horatio was going to lose it. Julia had realised at that point that Kyle, and not getting back at Horatio, was what she really wanted. But relief came over her, for she knew that if she went to jail, Horatio was going to protect Kyle with every bone in his body, and that's what she wanted. Walking out the door she called to Horatio,"_I'm ready to go now."_

The three walked out of the hospital, all thinking about what is to come once they get back to the crime lab. Julia was worried, Horatio was ready to face the man that shot his son, and Calleigh was regretting what she had said on the witness stand. As the drove in silence, Horatio couldn't wait to see this man, he was itching to get his hands on him. Horatio, thought back to his conversation with Joe Lebrock about Kyle's whereabouts, and he now felt this trumped his anger towards Joe. Arriving at the crime lab, all three made their way to the building, Frank waiting for them at the door.

**AT THE CRIME LAB**

When Julia got a little more closer to Frank, Frank asked her to turn around:

_"Julia Winston-Saris, you are under arrest for the attempted murder and shooting of Kyle Harmon-Caine and conspiracy to commit murder, any thing you say and do will be held against you in a court of law."_

Horatio looked at Frank with a puzzled look on his face_,"Frank what is going on?"_

_"Horatio, Ron and Julia ordered a hit on you, Kyle was not the intending target you were." _Frank looked angry.

Horatio looked back at Calleigh, who was also surprised, then at Julia_,"Julia, Julia," was all he could get out. His thoughts were racing, his emotions were beginning to show. _

_Julia looking at Horatio and began to cry again,"Horatio I tried to tell you, I'm responsible for the shooting, in a sense I am the reason Kyle is laying in that bed." _Julia was a mess now, she began to sob uncontrollably.

Horatio couldn't look at her, he walked past her and went inside the building with his shades still on. He did not want people to know that he was crying, the betrayal and the lies had gotten the best of him. Making his way towards the interrogation room where Ron was, Horatio grew angry when he saw Ron sitting there, walking into the room, Horatio grabbed Ron by the collar and pinned him up to the wall:

"_What's stopping me from killing you right now, is lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life." _Horatio was livid.

_Frank ran into the room with Mack, the two tried to get Horatio off of Ron,"Horatio, don't do anything stupid and ruin it for yourself, put him down."_ Mack said.

_"Mack, he's the reason Kyle is in the state that he's in. The reason why my son was clutching his stomach and falling to the floor, the reason why I had to hold my son in my arms and watch him slip into a coma, Ron does not deserve to be spared, he is infectious to our society."_ Horatio throw Ron to the floor.

"I understand Horatio I do." Mack said.

_"No you don't Mack, you don't know what it is like. I had to go through hell with these two for the past couple of weeks, and now to find out that they were in on it, that they really wanted me dead, I want to kill them."_

Mack just looked at Horatio then at Frank.

_"Bring Julia in here, I want to talk to her." _Horatio literally demanded.

Julia was led into the room and seated next to Ron, Horatio had his back turned to the both of them:

"So who ordered the hit?"

Ron and Julia looked at each other, Julia was the one to speak up,"_I told Ron that I wanted you dead, Kyle was talking about going to live with you, and I wanted him to stay with me. So I thought if you were gone then I can have him with me forever, Ron went out and looked for a hit man." _Julia still had tears leaking down the side of her face.

_"Then what happened?" _Horatio stilled had his back turned to them

Ron spoke up,_"I paid the hit man, and he came here and was supposed to shoot you, but then he called and told me that he accidentally shot the wrong target, which I later found out was Kyle."_

Horatio turned around,"_Thats when you Julia, thought it would be wise to try and get my mind off of the case by suing me for full custody right?"_

Julia looked down.

_"Answer the question __Julia__, you thought it would be wise to take Kyle from me, so that I would not __concentrate__ on the case at hand, isn't that not the truth?"_

_"Yes, Horatio that's what I wanted to do. I thought that if you didn't have to worry about finding Kyle's shooter, I could have won the custody case and taken Kyle from Miami, so that you would never find me and him ever again. So I bribed the judge to move up the custody date and to make the ruling and I was ready to leave here with Kyle. i'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for hurting you Horatio-"_

"_No your not Julia, your not sorry. You took advantage of a weak situation for me, and you manipulated it. How do you suppose I tell Kyle why he got shot huh? What do you suppose I tell our son when he wakes up? Son your mother is in jail because she and Ron ordered a hit out on me and the shooter missed hitting you in the cross fire? Huh Julia?"_

"_Horatio I don't want him to know."_

"_Julia, how do I not tell him about everything. Kyle is going to wake up and ask for you, and what do I say? I can't lie to my son and I won't ever lie to him."_

"_Please Horatio, I don't want him to think of me in that way."_

"_To late Julia, to late."_

And with that comment Horatio walked out of the room, leaving Frank and Mack to process the rest. He did not know what he was going to do, all he knew was Kyle was going to be his now, and he had to tell his son the truth. Life always has those unexpected twist and today was one of them, he had lost and gained his son in the same day and now he was going to be sending away his son's mother. Horatio knew Kyle would be angry, he knew that Kyle was going to go through the blaming phase, but Horatio was ready. As he reached his office he notcihed one new message on his answering machine:

_"Lt. Horatio Caine, I am calling to inform you that your son had just woken up. If you would like to come and see him, please do so before visiting hours are over. Thank you Nurse Matters."_

Horatio could not believe his ears, his son was awoke. He ran out the building grabbing Calleigh with him.

**Two more chapters to go... Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	19. Shock

**Thanks: BlackNeko2008, Ravennightwind, and Princess Moon Shadow for you comments :)**

**Also a special thanks to Boo2221 for reading this story, I hope you have enjoyed and yes deep down I think Kyle shot Horatio. **

_A/N: This chapter is going to be short and sweet and too the final point. _

**Chapter nineteen: Shock**

Horatio turned on his sirens and raced to the hospital, it wasn't really an emergency, but his son was awoke and his excitement was getting the best of him. Through the elation, Horatio was still trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to Kyle. The past couple of weeks were filled with dishonesty and madness, and Horatio wasn't sure he wanted to upset Kyle with the news of his mothers arrest, but the truth was something Horatio always vowed to tell his son, and the truth was what Kyle was going to get. Stopping at the stop sign, Horatio honked the horn, any delay was time wasted and he didn't want to miss the visiting hours,"_Don't they hear the sirens?" _Horatio turned to Calleigh,"_I'm in a rush here." _

**Calleigh **was happy for Horatio, she had watched him go from despair to hope all in a day. It was unfortunate that Julia had to go to jail, but deep down inside, Calleigh was happy, Julia wouldn't be here to keep interfering in Kyle and Horatio's life. Glancing over at Horatio, Calleigh noticed the Horatio was smiling, this caused her to smile alittle too. Horatio, to Calleigh, had finally found his happiness.

** At the Hospital**

Horatio had greeted the nurses with a smile, as he walked passed their station to get to Kyle's room, Horatio could not wipe the smile off his face he was ready to greet his son with a loving smile. Walking into the room, Horatio did not see Kyle and walked back out of the room towards to the nurses station:

_"Did you move Kyle Harmon-Caine?"_

_"Kyle, no he should still be in the room." _Said the nurse, as she looked Kyle's name up in the computer, checking to see if he was moved.

_"Well my son is not in the room, and I got a call today from a nurse matters stating that Kyle had awoken. Now where is he?" _Horatio was growing a little nervous.

_"Well, Lt. Caine, Kyle should still be in his room, it says here that he is still in ICU."_

_"Where is nurse matters, maybe I can speak to her?" _Horatio shifted his weight nervously from one side to the next.

_"Sir, there is no nurse matters that works here on this floor." _The nurse replied.

_"Are you sure? Maybe she works in the hospital on another floor, where they moved Kyle"_

The nurse typed Matters into the directory and no matches came up. Turning the computer screen over to show Horatio_,"There is no matches here for a Matters."_

Horatio ran his fingers through his hair, "_Maybe I could have heard her name wrong, and she could have said another name." _Horatio took out his phone and dialed his voice mail. He put his phone on speaker so that the nurse, and Calleigh could hear the name. Once the message was finished and he realised that Matters was the name given, he turned back to the nurse,"_Maybe, he was moved can you check to see if he was moved." _Horatio was sliding down the slippery slope to the anger he does not like to show often.

_"Lt. if he was moved then it would show up here in the directory, but I have been here all day and I know that Kyle has not been moved, nor has he awoken."_

_"Then explain to me why my son is not in the room? I just left from here not three hours ago and he was here, I got a call from a nurse stating that he has awoken. Now you look through that computer and you find my son." _Horatio lost his composure scarring both the nurse and Calleigh.

Calleigh sensing a problem arising, step behind Horatio and whispered in his ear,"_Why don't you go and see if there is anything in Kyle's room that might tell us where he is at. I will talk to the nurse, maybe even call Frank and see where the police officers are, maybe they could have taken Kyle out to eat, you know how Kyle is when he's hungray." _Calleigh knew her last line could not be true, the officers were given strict orders not to leave the room or let Kyle leave the room when he has awoken. Calleigh had a sick feeling that someone could have taken Kyle.

Horatio looked at Calleigh with the same stare he had given her when Kyle was first shot, the look of uncertainty and despair, and walked back towards the room, Calleigh turned back to the nurse,_"Ma'am my boss here is a little worked up from the past couple of weeks, Kyle is his only child. I don't know if you have childern or not, but I'm guessing you would be a little work up too if your child was supposed to be somewhere and he's not. So if maybe you can help us try to locate Kyle, then that would be wonderful." Calleigh smiled at her. _

_"Ms-?_

_"You can call me Calleigh."_

_"Calleigh, I know Kyle Harmon has not moved from that room all day. If he was moved then I would know along with the other fellow nurses and doctors, you could call Kyle's doctor if you want to confirm with him, but Kyle has not awaken and has not been moved from the floor."_

Calleigh looked down at the floor, then back at the nurse,"_Can you page Kyle's doctor, maybe he can shed some-"_

Before Calleigh could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Horatio.

"_That won't be necessary Cal, he's got him." _

Calleigh turned around to see Horatio standing with a piece of paper in his hand. Horatio looked miserable, the smile completely wiped off his face. Horatio looked down at the paper once more, then dropped it.

"_The killer has Kyle." _

**The end. This is my version of what you might call a cliffy, if you recall from previous chapters we did have a killer who left a note at the crime scene and at Kyle's hospital room door. In this story, I decided to focus on the shooting, but there will be a part two that will focus on the killer and how personal he has just gotten. Look out for the next chapter that will tell you the contents of the letter and I will describe indepth what the new story: Living on a prayer, will be all about. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	20. Makes you human

**Thanks: Dawson Gurl, PrincessMoonSadow, Ravennightwind, and LaCalleigh for commenting. Hope you enjoy this final chapter :)**

**A special thanks again to Boo2221 for coming to this site and reading this story. I know you are on the crusade to keep Kyle on the show and I am with you 100 percent, I have finally found a story-line on Miami that I like, and I don't want to lose it, because we have repetitive writers. **

A/N: This is going to be the final chapter guys, I hope you enjoy, give me a comment as to how you enjoyed the story overall.

**Chapter 20- Makes you human**

Horatio had left the hospital still in shock, and was now in his office. The team, Frank and Mack, where all at the hospital, trying to gather as much information as possible. Everyone was puzzled as to how a person could walk into a hospital and take a patient right out if his bed. No one had the courage to confront Horatio about the gloomy outcome in Kyle's disappearance, they all felt the unspoken pain Horatio was going through right now, space, they felt, was something Horatio needed right now.

Horatio sat at his desk, staring at a picture of Kyle. The picture, taken right after Kyle's trial, portrayed Kyle smiling as he got his basketball trophy. Horatio, overcome by overwhelming sadness, picked up the frame, and laid back in his seat, he was trying to overcome the wave of emotions, threatening to come out of his eyes.Horatio had dealt with this sort of situation as a law enforcer, and now as the parent, he finally understood why most parents would take the law into their own hands and find their children themselves. It was the love that dominated their actions, and the pain that caused most to take the captors life. Placing the picture back on his desk, Horatio picked up the letter and reread its contents:

_"Horatio Caine your the man of order, the glue that holds Miami together. You run around pretending to be superman, taking down the evils that threaten the safety of "your" city. But Caine, like superman, you have kryptonite and his name is Kyle Jonathan Harmon-Caine. Kyle is your weak spot isn't he Caine? He's the reason you have lost the luster that once made you saintly and just. No longer, Horatio, are you the man that up holds the laws, because like all the other criminals, you have begun to break them, and for who-Kyle. So my conclusion to this mess, would be: Kyle is the reason my brother is no longer alive. Kyle is the reason, I no longer have my brother to call on when I need him, to see when I'm feeling lonely, Kyle to me is the reason my mother had to bury her son. So yes, I began to stalk your precious son, I followed his every move, so that when I got ready to kill him I would know where exactly to find him. But as I got to know the kid, I realized that he was not the reason my brother died, he did not pull that trigger, Horatio Caine, you pulled that trigger, so you would have to pay. Now I'm hitting you where it hurts, I'm getting personal, because you got personal. Kyle only has 5 days to live, because that's how long it took my brother to die in the hospital. If Kyle does not die from his injuries alone, I will shoot and kill him myself. Horatio, you have to know how it feels to lose something that you love unconditionally, you have to feel pain, because pain makes you human._

_Sincerely,_

_The Killer"_

**The end. I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was a long time coming and I can honestly say I enjoyed writing it. I want to give a special thanks to: PrincessMoonShadow, you were here with me from the beginning, and I appreciate you sticking around and commenting on every chapter, thanks :)**

**I will also like to thank: Daxy, Dawson Gurl, LaCalleigh, Ravennightwind, and Horatio1fan, for all your support. Stay with me on this ride to Living on a prayer, the second part to A Faith in a higher Power.**

**Details about Living on a prayer**

This story is going to be much darker and more dangerous then a Faith. The sakes have been risen and the killer has found a new way to taunt Horatio, drawing Horatio into a much darker place. Look for the first chapter on saturday before the season premiere. Thanks guys again. :)


End file.
